Big Hero Miraculous: An Eagle and an Evil
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: There's a new kid in Paris, and he crosses paths with the Miraculous Holders and their friends. What craziness will ensue? read to find out!


_**Track 01: Opening**_

*The stage is dark. Suddenly, the lights come on, and the curtains open. A teenager, a boy specifically, is standing onstage*

?: "My name is **Ryan McCrimmon**. I used to be an average kid. Bullies, insecurities..puberty. But all that changed about a month or so ago, when I moved to Paris. You may not believe what I'm about to share with you, but whether you do or don't, it's true. The story of when my life turned upside down."

*The stage goes dark again. After a few seconds, a ladybug symbol shines onstage*

 **Ryan** : "The most...miraculous day of my life."

*The ladybug symbol disappears, and **Ryan** walks off.*

 _ **Track 02: A Crazy Day**_

 _*_ **Ryan** is sleeping in bed, when his alarm clock goes off. He slams a fist on it, and it turns off. The teen gets out of bed, revealing he's wearing green pajamas. **Ryan** looks to the clock on his bedroom wall*

 **Ryan** : "ACK!"

 **Ryan:**

 **I overslept! I wasted time! I'm running late! Looks like my fate is 'late for school' today! But wait! If I work fast, then I can get there yet!**

* **Ryan** takes off his pajamas, revealing proper clothes underneath. He rushes to the bathroom, pausing to look in the mirror.*

 **Ryan** :

 **A brand new day, but It'd be a drag**

 **Punished for accidental lag!**

 **I must rush, not a second to spare!**

 **Being late, I wouldn't dare!**

* **Ryan** quickly brushes his teeth and rushes out of the bathroom, scooping up his backpack along the way. The scene shifts to a classroom, and Ryan rushes in just before the late bell rings*

 **Ryan** : "Whew, just made it."

* **Ryan** sits down. His seat is behind a girl with blue colored hair. The teen leans forward, holding out his hand*

 **Ryan** : "Hi, I'm Ryan McCrimmon. I'm new here. What's your name?"

 **Marinette:** "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hi! Welcome to the school!"

 **Ryan** : "Thanks."

*A little bit later, during the lunch break, Ryan is outside, looking for Marinette. Suddenly, he's cornered by a couple of older guys*

 **Ryan:** "Uh oh."

*Without saying a word, one of the bullies grabs him by the front of his shirt*

 **Bully #1:** "Got any money on ya?"

 **Ryan:** "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to some low-lives like you."

*That's when **Ryan** makes the mistake of spitting in the bully's face. His foe thrust him to the ground, and jumps on him. The bully starts punching every inch of **Ryan** he can*

 **Ryan** : "HELP!"

 **Cat Noir: "** Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

 **Ladybug: "** Bullies like you make me sick!"

 **Cat Noir:** (to **Ladybug** ) "So, uh, what's the plan?"

 **Ladybug:** "We put them in their place and teach them not to hurt innocent people! So, you two gonna stop?"

 **Bully #2:** "Depends."

 **Bully #1:** "Are you two gonna mind your own business?"

 **Ladybug:** "We're superheroes, we rise to the challenge and stand up for what's right, no matter what!"

 **Ryan** : "Yeah, how about you _save me_ before you do all that 'telling the bad guys off' stuff?"

 **Cat Noir:** "Oh. Right. Sorry about that, buddy."

* **Cat Noir** takes **Ryan's** hand and pulls him aways from the bullies*

 **Ryan** : "Thanks. Nice to meet you, by the way. Ryan McCrimmon Who're you?."

 **Ladybug:** "I'm Ladybug."

 **Cat Noir:** "And I'm Cat Noir. We're kind of local legends."

 **Ryan** : "Huh. Anyway, thanks again."

*He runs off. After school, on the way home, **Ryan** sees a bakery, and goes inside. He's surprised to see **Marinette** there*

 **Ryan** : "Marinette? Wow, what a coincidence."

 **Marinette:** "Hi Ryan! Actually, my parents own the bakery, we live upstairs."

 **Ryan** : "Oh. Think I could buy something? I'm starving."

*He starts digging in his pockets, and pulls out a few random dollar bills*

 **Ryan** : "What's on the metaphorical menu today Marinette?"

 **Marinette:** "We've got cookies, doughnuts, cakes, you name it, we have it!"

* **Ryan** looks in the display case*

 **Ryan** : "I'm going to go for a couple of chocolate chip cookies."

 **Marinette:** "Excellent choice! Mom, Ryan wants chocolate chip cookies."

 **Sabine:** "Coming right up!"

*That's when **Ryan** notices **Marinette's** earrings*

 **Ryan** : "Cool earrings. I like the ladybug motif."

 **Marinette:** "Thanks. They're my favorite pair. They're almost...lucky."

 **Ryan** : "Ah..I used to wear a shirt I considered lucky. I didn't wash it for an entire summer. It stank for ages."

*He laughs*

 **Ryan** : "Hey, Marinette, might I see you around later? I'd like to get to know you better."

 **Marinette:** "Sure, I don't think I'm busy today."

*After **Ryan** got, and paid for, his cookies, he turns to leave. He then turns around again*

 **Ryan** : "Oh, mind inputting your phone number into my contacts? I'll do the same for you."

*He takes out his phone*

 **Marinette:** "No problem!"

*They exchange phone numbers. **Ryan** gives **Marinette** a smile, then leaves. **Ryan** arrives home a few minutes later, and spots something on the ground. Kneeling down, he sees it's a brown-white-and-yellow striped container*

 **Ryan** : "Huh. Wonder who this belongs to. Better hang onto it and try to find the owner."

* **Ryan** picks up the container, and pockets it. He then walks up to his front door. Upon unlocking the door, **Ryan** enters his house and kicks off his shoes. Once in the confinements of his room, he looks at the container. **Ryan** then calls **Marinette's** phone. She doesn't answer, and **Ryan** ends up having to leave a message*

 **Ryan** : "Hey Marinette, it's Ryan. I found this weird box outside my house, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. It looks as though it's a jewelry box of some kind. Call me if you know something. Bye."

* **Ryan** hangs up his phone, and looks over the box*

 **Ryan:** "Hmm…"

*He opens it, and inside is a wristwatch. The watch is permanently attached to a piece of leather. The watch's bezel is silver, as are the numbers inside*

 **Ryan:** "A watch? Why would someone leave their watch on a stranger's doorstep?"

* **Ryan** takes the watch out of the box, and puts it on his right wrist. There's a flash of light, and a small creature appears. It's small and brown, its neck is white, and its hands are yellow*

 **Ryan:** "Whoa! Who, or what, are you!?"

 **?:** "Both work actually. My name is Macc, and I'm a Kwami!"

 **Ryan:** "Okay….and wh-?"

*But he's interrupted by his phone, which is ringing*

 **Ryan:** "Shh!"

* **Ryan** answers his phone*

 **Ryan:** "Marinette, is that you?"

 **Marinette:** "Yes, sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I had to help a friend with something. So, you found a jewelry box?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, it had a watch in it. I'm going to hold onto it, but I'm also going to try to find the real owner. Um, while I've got you here…if possible, might you and I be able to hang out sometime after school tomorrow?"

 **Marinette:** "Sure! I mean, I wasn't busy today, but you know, emergency out of nowhere."

 **Ryan:** "Understandable. See you then."

*He hangs up*

 **Ryan:** "Right, where were we?"

 **Macc:** "I'm able to give you awesome superpowers! Just say 'talons on'!"

 **Ryan:** "Okay. Macc, talons on!"

 _ **Track 03: Miraculous (short instrumental)**_

* **Ryan's** clothes are slowly replaced by a pair of yellow fingerless gloves, a brown jumpsuit with a white collar, and feathers poking out of the jumpsuit. A brown mask appears over his eyes*

 **Ryan:** "Alright! Not too sure about the mask though."

* **Ryan's** glasses can't fit on his face along with the mask*

 **Ryan:** "Hmm...talons...off?"

*He transforms back to normal*

 **Ryan** : "This is awesome! Now, to solve the mask issue..."

* **Ryan** and **Macc** run offstage. The scene shifts to the next day, and **Ryan** enters his classroom. The brunette is wearing a maroon shirt, red shorts, and a navy blue unzipped hoodie. Due to discovering the issue with his mask, **Ryan** has changed to wearing contacts. As he sits down, **Marinette** turns to look at him*

 **Ryan:** "Just trying out contacts. Nothing major. Finally got sick of my glasses."

 **Marinette:** "You look great, Ryan!"

*The watch glints as the sunlight shines through the window onto it*

 **Ryan:** "Here's the watch I was talking about. It was just sitting outside my house in a weird box.."

 **Marinette:** "Wow, it's really cool, I wonder who would leave something like this behind?"

 **Ryan:** "I'm not sure. But I intend to find out someday. So, where do you want to hang out after school?"

 **Marinette:** "How about the park?"

 **Ryan:** "Awesome."

*At the start of the lunch period, **Ryan** hides in the shadows of the school building, and **Macc** flies out of his shirt pocket*

 **Ryan:** "Are you okay? I can sort of imagine my shirt pocket's not the most comfortable place in the world."

 **Macc** : "I'm fine."

*Suddenly, there's a massive explosion. As **Ryan** shields **Macc** , glass and plaster rain down on him*

 **Ryan:** "Oh my god! Whatever that was, I should check it out."

*He stands up*

 **Ryan:** "Macc, talons on!"

* **Ryan** transforms into his newly-acquired superhero alter-ego. Running inside the school, He finds a flame creature trashing everything. Just as **Ryan** is about to say something witty, **Ladybug and Cat Noir** show up*

 **Ryan:** "Oh hey! Glad I could get some backup. Just call me ' **Mighty Eagle**.'"

 **Ladybug:** "Ok, Mighty Eagle, you might wanna watch your back, things are about to get wild!

*A portal opens in the school, and **Hiro, Apidae, Baymax, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo** emerge from it.*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "A whole squad then. Awesome!"

*He turns and faces the flame monster*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Let's extinguish this freak of nature!'

 **Apidae:** "Aw yeah! Eat rocks, creep!"

*She starts shooting rocks at the creature*

 **Fred:** "You like fire? 'Cause I've got plenty!"

 **Hiro:** "Fred, no!"

*Just as the flame emerges, **Mighty Eagle** jumps in with a fire extinguisher, instantly dousing it*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Huh, guess I actually _do_ have the 'lightning speed of an eagle'. Anyway, back to fighting!"

*He draws his weapon, a double-edged sword with a talon motif, and twirls it in the air*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Whoa, cool!"

*The flame monster throws a flaming piece of plaster towards **Mighty Eagle,** but he just brings down one of the sword blades, cutting it flawlessly in two, and leaving him unharmed*

 **Wasabi:** "Wow! He's pretty good for a newcomer!"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Thank Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan for my skills! Some of my style might be natural, but their movies really inspired me!"

 **Cat Noir:** "That's so cool!"

 **Hiro:** "Uh, it's great that we're bonding and all, but how about a little less talking and a little more fighting?"

 **Ladybug:** "Agreed."

* **Mighty Eagle** gasps*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Cat Noir, fireball coming your way!"

*The flame monster has just thrown a fireball in **Cat Noir's** direction*

 **Cat Noir:** "Got it covered! (spins staff really fast, deflecting the fireball) Whew! That could've been a disaster!"

*The fireballs hits the school trophy case and melts it.*

 **Cat Noir:** "Oops."

*Mighty Eagle facepalms*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Really!? Never mind. Ladybug, comin' at cha from the side!"

*He tosses the fire extinguisher in **Ladybug's** direction*

 **Ladybug:** (catches) "Got it! I sure hope this works!" (She sprays the creature with the fire extinguisher)

*The creature screams in agony, but is extinguished*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Whew, glad that worked!"

*There's a pause, then **Mighty Eagle** screams*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "I'm going to be late! Nice meeting you all but my time here's up!"

*He runs off, and hides behind a tree. While behind the tree, he transforms, and emerges from the other side of the tree as **Ryan** *

 **Ryan:** "That. Was. AWESOME!"

 **Macc:** "You were great!'

*Ryan calls Marinette's phone*

 **Ryan:** "Hope she picks up."

 **Apidae:** "I still don't get it. What was that thing?"

 **Ladybug:** "I don't know, hopefully we'll never run into one of those again.

 **Cat Noir:** "Uh, we'd better get back to class, if we're still having class after that incident."

 **Hiro:** "Stay alert, guys. I have a feeling this isn't over."

 **Honey Lemon:** "You never know, this could've been a one-time thing! Oh please never let this happen again!"

 **Apidae:** "Well, I need to get back home, Iggy needs food."

 **Cat Noir:** "Iggy?"

 **Apidae:** "My bearded dragon. Mom says if I don't feed him, he goes back to the store, so, yeah."

*The team leaves through the portal, and **Ladybug and Cat Noir** transform back into **Marinette and Adrien** *

 **Marinette:** "Oh my gosh, a missed call from Ryan! I hope he's ok, that was intense."

 **Adrien:** "Don't worry, I totally handled that back there!"

 **Marinette:** "You melted the trophy case."

 **Adrien:** "Uhhh…"

* **Marinette** calls **Ryan** *

 **Marinette:** "Ryan? Are you ok? Sorry I didn't answer before, I didn't even notice my phone was ringing. That sure was crazy, huh?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, it was. I managed to get out before anything bad happened."

*As he's talking, **Ryan** notices **Macc** is flying around. Afraid of the Kwami exposing himself, **Ryan** grabs him and stuffs him into his shirt pocket*

 **Ryan:** "Still able to hang out later? I'll be waiting for you in the park. Text me if anything comes up."

* **Ryan** hangs up. **Macc** flies out of his shirt pocket*

 **Ryan:** "Sorry Macc, I didn't want you to accidentally expose yourself."

* **Macc** nods*

 **Macc:** "Back to school?"

 **Ryan:** "Don't know. The school might be closed for repairs now. Hide in the pocket, and I'll find out."

* **Macc** flies into the shirt pocket, and **Ryan** walks back to school. The principal is standing in front of the now-charred building*

 **Ryan:** "Hi Mr. Damocles. Shame about the school blowing up huh? You suppose you're going to close down to repair the damage?"

 **Mr. Damocles:** "I suppose we have no choice."

 **Ryan:** "Ah. Okay, guess I'll see you when the school is fixed."

* **Ryan** runs off. He then screams in delight. Later, he's waiting for **Marinette** in the park, **Macc** in his shirt pocket. Soon, she arrives*

 **Ryan** : "Hi! So, crazy day huh? With the school getting blown up and all."

 **Marinette:** "Yeah, I wonder what caused it? It was all so sudden."

* **Macc** squirms in **Ryan's** shirt pocket, which catches **Marinette's** attention*

 **Ryan** : "Just my pet dormouse. He's called Kwami and he's really shy. Your voice must've startled him. Anyway, still haven't found time to look for whoever owns this thing."

*He raises the wrist with the watch on it*

 **Marinette:** "Huh, weird. Did you say your mouse was named Kwami?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, why?"

 **Marinette:** "No reason! Never mind!"

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, what's your goal for after school? Personally, I might go into television and be an actor."

 **Marinette:** "That's really cool! I want to be a fashion designer."

* **Ryan** grins*

 **Ryan:** "Maybe I'll get the production crew to hire you for costume designing."

*He snickers a little*

 **Ryan:** "You know, even though these crazy things are happening, I'm glad we got to meet each other. You're great to hang around with."

 **Marinette:** "So are you, I think it's great that we can talk to each other."

* **Ryan's** phone pings, and he flips it open*

 **Ryan:** "Ugh, it's my mom. She wants me home right now. I suppose it's because of the incident at school.

*He shuts his phone, and pockets it*

 **Ryan: "** Might I be able to come by the bakery later?

 **Marinette:** "Sure! I guess I'll see you later, my parents are probably pretty worried about me too."

*The two of them part ways. After enduring a rant from his mom, as well as forcing **Macc** to hide, **Ryan** heads over to the bakery. **Marinette** is waiting for him downstairs as he walks in. her parents are there as well*

 **Ryan:** "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Ryan McCrimmon. I'm in the same class as Marinette at school."

*He grins broadly*

 **Sabine:** "Hello Ryan."

 **Tom:** "Welcome."

 **Ryan:** "Don't know how you've done it, but you have. You've managed to mold your daughter into a person I could click with almost instantly."

*He gives **Marinette** a small smile*

 **Tom:** "Well, our Mari certainly is very charming!"

 **Marinette:** (annoyed) "Papa!"

* **Ryan** laughs*

 **Ryan:** "It's fine. Anyway, shall we head up to your room or something?"

 **Marinette:** "Ok, let's go, I'll show you around."

*As they enter **Marinette's** room, **Macc** pokes his head out of **Ryan's** shirt pocket. The brunette tries to stuff him back inside, but It's too late, and **Marinette** has seen him*

 **Ryan:** "Um….I've got an explanation, I swear."

 **Marinette:** "Oh my gosh, you're Mighty Eagle! This is so perfect!"

 **Ryan:** "Wait a minute…. _you're_ Ladybug!? So that means you also have a Kwami right?"

 **Tikki:** (popping out of **Marinette's** jacket) "Yep! I'm Tikki, great to meet you!"

 **Ryan:** (as the two Kwami get reacquainted): "Well _this_ isn't how I'd reveal my secret identity. I was slightly hoping we'd be in a really intense situation, and I'd change back by mistake or something."

 **Marinette:** "My reveal was sort of awkward. I was kidnapped by a supervillain, and he tried to take my Miraculous, but I transformed back and Tikki escaped at the last second. Then my friends saved me, and I felt kind of like a loser, but then Cat Noir told me that he liked me no matter what, and then I found out his identity in a freak accident a few minutes later. He's ok now, though."

 **Ryan:** "You've definitely got the worst reveal story. So who were the other guys-and-gals who showed up?

 **Marinette:** "They're Big Hero 7, a team of high-tech heroes from San Fransokyo. My parents are close friends with the leader's aunt, and we met a couple years ago. Then we discovered we shared a similar secret and formed an alliance. And the bee girl is my friend, she's also from California, we all kind of met by chance, it was really amazing. And now they have a portal that can teleport anyone anywhere, thanks to a villain we defeated a while back, it makes things more convenient."

 **Ryan:** "Neat. So...from what you said about the earrings earlier, it's safe to assume you have the power of luck. Do you know if the eagle Miraculous has any powers?"

 **Marinette:** "Every Miraculous hero has their own special power. I have the ability to create objects out of thin air, Cat Noir can destroy anything he touches, and Apidae can sprout wings and fly. There's a whole bunch of other heroes living here in Paris too, you'd be surprised by how common your situation is! As for your powers, I don't know. You must have something, though."

 **Ryan:** "I hope so. The sword's cool, but I don't want it to be all I've got. So, what do I tell my parents? I can't just say I'm a superhero out of the blue. I love 'em, but mom and dad can be a little...overprotective."

 **Marinette:** "It's hard, but it's best you keep this a secret. You see, not too long ago, my friends and I were lured into a trap by our enemies, the Fujitas, and our identities were exposed, every channel, every frequency. But the hype kind of died down, no one really cares anymore. People just kind of pretend not to notice out of respect for our privacies. It was really awful at first, though, there were plans for reality shows! Thank god they were scrapped."

 **Ryan:** "Ha, I'd like to have seen that. Speaking of seeing, would you mind if I took a look at your fashion designs?"

 **Marinette:** (grabbing her sketchbook) "These are just a few of them, you can flip through these"

*The brunette flips through the sketchbook*

 **Ryan:** "Wow, these are awesome. Very intricately designed. And well drawn to boot. If you do get that dream job, I wouldn't be surprised."

 **Marinette:** "Thanks. For a while now, I've just loved seeing all the effort that goes into making clothes and accessories. Although lately I haven't had as much time to design as I'd like to, with school, and being Ladybug, it gets hard to juggle it all."

 **Ryan** : "Yeah, I can imagine. Even before I became Mighty Eagle, life already had its issues. My sister Cara had a falling out with our parents, and left us for good. That's why we moved here in the first place. I guess that's something though. If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have met, and Mighty Eagle wouldn't exist."

*Remembering the fight causes tears to well up in the teen's eyes, and they spill over and run down his face. He notices, and smiles*

 **Ryan:** "Heh, some hero I am, getting all emotional over something small."

 **Marinette:** "No, Ryan, it's actually a normal thing. We've all been there. But things always turn out alright. My best friends all dealt with family problems in one way or another, but we get through it. There's nothing wrong with getting upset, we're human it's what we do. I'm sure there's a solution, it just isn't clear yet. I mean, we revived Hiro's brother, rescued Adrien's mom, and even mended Avery's broken up family to some extent."

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, you're right. I think I'm going to get going. Thanks for the talk. C'mon Macc."

* **Macc** flies over and hides in **Ryan's** hood. They leave the shop, and head back to **Ryan's** house. When the teen opens the door, his mom is standing there*

 **Ryan:** "Ugh, I know you're going to berate me for not telling you and dad I was going to be out late, but I'm not in the mood."

 **Ryan's Mom:** "We were worried sick. And the news about the school being destroyed made us worry even more."

 **Ryan** : "Well I'm sorry I'm not better than my sister."

*He's struck a chord in his mom's heart. She strikes her son across the face with the back of her hand. **Ryan** staggers backwards, and clutches his reddening cheek. His mom looks at her hand, horrified at what she's done*

 **Ryan's Mom:** "Ryan…"

* **Ryan** just runs into his room, and pulls a rolling suitcase out of his closet. As he stuffs random clothes into it, fresh tears run down his face. Ignoring protests from **Macc** , he shuts the suitcase and zipped it up. He rushes out of the house, and sits on the stairs. Unnoticed by **Ryan** , **Macc** flies off. He doesn't stop until he reaches **Marinette's** house. He bangs on a closed window to try to get her and **Tikki's** attention*

 **Macc:** "Marinette! Tikki! It's an emergency!"

 **Tikki:** "Do you hear that?"

 **Marinette:** "Yeah, what is that noise? It sounds like it's coming from the window." (Walks over) "Macc?" (opens)

 **Macc** : "Marinette, we've got a big, big problem! It's Ryan! He's run out on his parents! I'm not sure, but he might have intentions to never go back to them again!"

 **Marinette:** "What!? Ok, let me think. Hm, something similar happened with one of my friends a couple months ago, she ran away, I can't remember what triggered her to go back though. Oh yeah, she got hurt, really bad, almost died. But I don't want that to happen to Ryan!"

*There's an abrupt sound of metal slicing through metal. **Macc** turns around and looks down*

 **Macc:** "Huh!? What's he doing!? Ryan just used his sword to cut a car in half!"

 **Marinette:** "But that doesn't make any sense. He can't transform without you, how was he able to access his weapon?"

* **Ryan's** costume has completely changed from how it was before. Now, the brown is black, the white is grey and the yellow is purple. He rampages around occasionally throwing balls of purple energy and slicing stuff with his sword, the blade of which is now glowing with purple fire*

 **Marinette:** "Ryan? What's happened to him? Ok, this isn't good. Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On!"

 _ **Track 04: Spots On**_

* **Marinette** transforms into **Ladybug** *

 **Ladybug:** (switching her yo-yo to communication mode) "Cat Noir, Hiro, Apidae, problem in Paris, Mighty Eagle on a rampage, hurry!"

 **Adrien** _is sitting in his room._

 **Adrien:** "I still don't get it, what was that thing from earlier?"

 **Plagg:** "I don't know, but it was definitely weird."

 **Adrien:** (looking at his phone) "A message from Ladybug, Mighty Eagle's gone rogue!"

 **Plagg:** "Oh, what else is new?"

 **Adrien:** "This is serious!"

 **Plagg:** "Ok, ok!"

 **Adrien:** "Plagg, Claws Out!"

 _ **Track 05: Claws Out**_

* **Adrien** transforms into **Cat Noir** *

 **Cat Noir:** "Looks like this cat has a bird to catch!"

 ***Hiro** is in his garage, working on an essay on his computer for school*

 **Hiro:** "Ugh, I hate this."

 **Tadashi:** "Hey Hiro, how's it going?"

 **Hiro:** "I've been droning on for three paragraphs, I have three more to write, and I have nothing else to say about this!"

 **Tadashi:** "Maybe you need a break."

 **Hiro:** "It's due tomorrow, and I've been working on it since I got home! I can't take a break for anything."

*His phone vibrates*

 **Hiro:** "Oh, now what?" (looks at it) "Oh, just perfect."

 **Tadashi:** "What's wrong?"

 **Hiro:** "Ladybug just told me that something weird is going on with the new guy, and he's destroying cars and stuff."

 **Tadashi:** "Well, I'll handle it, that way you can get your paper finished."

 **Hiro:** "I can't just sit around and not help her. I'm going."

 **Tadashi:** "I'll go get Baymax."

* **Tadashi** exits*

 **Hiro:** "It's go time!" (swipes his pin)

 _ **Track 06: Immortals (transformation sequence instrumental)**_

 **Hiro:** "Big Hero 1!" (his armor wraps around his body)

* **Avery** is sitting on her bed, her pet bearded dragon on her lap*

 **Avery:** "Hah, mom says I can't take care of an animal, but look at us, we're already BFFs!"

 **Peeka:** "You seriously need to get out more, you're talking to a reptile."

 **Avery:** "Yeah, an adorable one!"

 **Peeka:** "What's next, are you going to put a hat on him?"

 ***Avery** grabs a doll hat and puts it on Iggy.*

 **Peeka:** "I was kidding."

* **Avery's** phone beeps*

 **Avery:** "Ugh, I have to turn off my notifications. No, I'm not in the mood to make virtual cookies! Oh wait, it's from Ladybug. Huh!?"

 **Peeka:** "What did she say?"

 **Avery:** "Mighty Eagle turned to the dark side. Not sure why. Other than the fact that the bad guys always have the best costumes, I can't see why he would do this."

 **Peeka:** "Well, you know what we have to do."

 **Avery:** "Come up with a way to make it rain popcorn instead of water?"

 **Peeka:** "Avery, I worry about you sometimes."

 **Avery:** "Hey, I was kidding too! Let's go! Peeka, Stripes On!"

 _ **Track 07: Stripes On**_

 ***Avery** transforms into **Apidae***

 **Apidae:** "It's hero time!"

*Outside of the bakery, the portal appears. **Hiro, Baymax, Apidae, and Tadashi** step through it. **Cat Noir** rushes over.*

 **Ladybug:** "Ok, good, we're all here. Wait, where's the rest of the team?"

 **Hiro:** "Sleeping like normal people do at this hour. Not me though, I have to write an endless paper, so looks like I won't be sleeping for the next two weeks."

 **Apidae:** "Ha, I've been there."

 **Ladybug:** "Ok, let's go find that eagle!"

*They find **Mighty Eagle** trashing the section of town near the school. He turns to them, sword pointed threateningly at them and eye glowing purple. But, as soon as he lays eyes on **Ladybug** , his hand starts to shake. **Mighty Eagle** suddenly drops his sword and grabs his head*

 **Mighty Eagle** : "No! NO! I WON'T DO IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

*He suddenly lets out a strained scream, as he's engulfed in a flash of purple light. When the light dies down, **Ryan** is on his knees, and a new figure has appeared, looking exactly like Ryan*

 **Dark Ryan:** "Yes! YES! I'm free of that nuisance! I'm free to do whatever I please! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Apidae:** "Well, that was both terrifying and epically awesome at the same time!"

 ***Cat Noir** elbows her *****

 **Apidae:** "I mean, who are you?"

 **Cat Noir:** "Better."

 **Ladybug:** "Uh, let me do the talking, no offense."

 **Apidae:** "Hey, you know how I am, no filter!"

 **Ladybug:** "Ryan, are you ok?"

 **Ryan:** "Just barely."

 **Dark Ryan:** "Not for long."

*He picks up the flaming sword. **Ryan** gasps*

 **Ryan:** "Uh guys, is Macc with you?"

*He rolls out of the way just as his newly-birthed evil twin brings the sword down*

 **Ryan:** "Because I could really use some some kind of power."

 **Ladybug:** "We left him in my room."

 **Hiro:** Baymax, protect Ryan! I'll go get Macc!

 ***Baymax** manages to get **Ryan** away from **Dark Ryan***

 **Hiro:** (running into the bakery) "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I need to get to Marinette's room, it's an emergency!"

 **Tom:** "Hiro? Judging by your armor I'd say this is a Big Hero Miraculous level emergency."

 **Hiro:** (nodding, out of breath) "Yeah…I need...to get…"

 **Sabine:** "Take it easy. You remember where her room is, right?"

 **Hiro:** "Yes."

 **Macc:** "No need. I'm over here on the counter."

* **Macc** emerges from behind the cash register, a crumb from a cookie in hand*

 **Macc** : "Ryan needs me, right?"

 **Hiro:** (relieved)"Yes, I'll explain what happened on the way, but he needs to transform, he's in huge trouble!"

* **Macc** drops the crumb and flies over, landing on **Hiro's** left shoulder*

 **Macc:** "Let's go."

 ***Hiro and Macc** arrive at the scene with the others. *****

 **Hiro:** "I got him!"

 **Ryan:** "Macc, Talons on!"

 _ **Track 08: Talons On**_

* **Ryan** transforms into **Mighty Eagle** , and draws his sword*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Great to be back. Now, to take this guy down!"

 **Dark Ryan:** "Don't think it'll be that easy."

*He open his hands and fires his energy balls. The team scatters. That's when **Mighty Eagle** notices a pocket in his costume. He opens it, and pulls out a pad and pen*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "What the heck am I supposed to do with these!?"

 **Ladybug:** "I don't know, but it'd be helpful if we found some sort of use out of them!"

* **Mighty Eagle** draws a mallet on a page in the pad. In a flash of light, it becomes real*

 **Mighty Eagle** : "Whoa, awesome! Whatever I draw becomes real!"

*Instinctively, he grips the mallet and swings. His twin had thrown an energy ball, and **Mighty Eagle's** mallet had deflected it*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "WHOA! MY POWER IS AWESOME!"

*He's back to his old self now, energetic and grinning widely*

 **Apidae:** "Wow, that was so awesome, and amazing, I can't even… my powers are so lame compared to this! Just, wow!"

 **Cat Noir:** "Reminds me a little of Evillustrator."

 **Ladybug:** "Yeah, I know what you mean."

 **Dark Ryan:** "Don't think you've won just yet! My birth was only the beginning! My master is far more powerful than me, and she'll take you out with no effort!"

*In a flash of light, he disappears*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "'Master'? You think he means the one who corrupted my Miraculous?"

 **Tadashi:** "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll have to face something much more dangerous than your evil twin."

* **Mighty Eagle** turns back into **Ryan** *

 **Ryan:** "Probably. Um….is there somewhere I can stay? I'm not ready to face my parents after what happened."

* **Apidae** transforms back*

 **Avery:** "Ah, I remember when I ran away from home. I became a most-wanted criminal even though I didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, it's not worth it, but just out of curiosity, what's your situation? I mean, my mom can be a little nuts sometimes, but she wasn't the reason I split town."

 **Ryan:** "I...referenced my sister, who left us before we moved here, and my mom backhanded me across the face. She's never done that before...I guess I'm just scared of my parents for now."

 ***Cat Noir** transforms back*

 **Adrien:** "I get that. Before he was arrested, my dad was actually a supervillain, Hawk Moth. It created a distance between us. He already kind of neglected me before we found out each other's' identities, but after almost killing me, he turned himself in, and we haven't spoken in a while."

 **Ryan:** "Ouch, that sucks. But back to my question. I didn't grab any money, so I can't stay at a hotel...is it okay if I stay with one of you? I-I mean, I don't want to be a burden on any of you…"

 **Adrien:** "It's fine, really, my mom and I just moved into an apartment, so it's been pretty lonely without my friend Nino around."

 **Ryan:** "Wait, back up a second. Are you saying I can stay with you, or trying to relate to me? Or both?"

 **Adrien:** "I'd say both."

 **Ryan:** "Cool. Oh, is there something I can call you besides 'Cat Noir'? Mighty Eagle needs to lie low for a bit."

 **Adrien:** "My name's Adrien. I'm in your class at school, actually. I sit a few rows behind you."

 **Ryan:** "Nice to meet you properly Adrien. So, I'll just dash and get my suitcase then you, Macc and I can head over to your place."

 **Adrien:** "Ok, I'll text my mom and tell her you're coming. She won't mind."

 ***Ryan** dashes off. **Ladybug** transforms back*

 **Marinette:** "Uh, Adrien, why are you supporting that he runs away from his problems?"

 **Adrien:** "He's in a tough position, I can't just tell him to go back there, it's wrong."

 **Marinette:** "I'm just saying, he should face his problems."

 **Adrien:** "It's only temporary. Once things calm down, I'll get him to go back home."

 **Marinette:** "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing. You can't protect Ryan forever."

 **Adrien:** "Trust me, everything will be fine." (smiles)

 **Marinette:** "I'd better go." (kisses **Adrien** on the cheek) "Bye." (exits)

 **Hiro:** "We need to head back too."

 **Tadashi:** "I just sent Aunt Cass our coordinates. Where did Avery and Baymax go?"

 **Adrien:** "Look, they're over there."

 **Avery:** "I know you're a robot and all, but I want to ask you something. If you saw me walking down the street, being my...usual self, what would you think of me?"

 **Baymax:** "According to my scan results, you are currently in perfect health."

 **Avery:** (chuckle) "No, I mean, my personality, do you think it's abnormal?"

 **Baymax:** "My sensors indicate that you are…insecure."

 **Avery:** "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, look at me, I'm asking you to give me an opinionated answer, but you don't really have an opinion. Even if I were the biggest jerk in the world, you'd still like me." (smiles)

 **Hiro:** "Hi."

 **Avery:** "I'm guessing you heard all of that."

 **Hiro:** "Yeah, I did. It really bothers you, doesn't it?

 **Avery:** "I just don't know what's wrong with me."

 **Hiro:** "You know, there are more people than Baymax who care about you no matter what."

 **Avery:** "Hiro, I know you don't want to admit it, but one of these days, I'll go too far, and you won't want to support me anymore."

 **Hiro:** "Avery…"

 **Tadashi:** "Come on, we have to go."

 **Hiro:** "But Avery seems so down. I think she's mad at me about something, but I don't know what."

 **Tadashi:** "Girls can be complicated, but I'm sure everything will be fine. Just give her a little space. I think I might know why she's acting like this. Most of the time, you're by her side, cheering her on, I think she might feel like you're just her therapist and not actually her boyfriend."

 **Hiro:** "But I thought I was supposed to be supportive and encouraging."

 **Tadashi:** "Yeah, but not all the time. You can't be her hero every time she has a negative emotion. She might want to solve things on her own, without your help."

 **Hiro:** "So you're saying I should just lay off?"

 **Tadashi:** "Not entirely. I just think she may want some space. Avery's her own hero now, if you feel the need to defend her from every little thing, she could start to lose faith in herself, thinking she can't handle anything on her own."

 **Hiro:** "Yeah, I think I get it. It's just, she can be really sensitive, and I wanna be there for her, but now that I think about it, maybe I have been overdoing it."

 **Avery:** (walking over) "Hey, sorry about that, I just needed a little space, that's all. We can go now."

 **Hiro:** "Ok, we're gonna take off, see you around!"

 **Adrien:** "Bye guys!"

*The four enter through the portal and it disappears. **Ryan** arrives, rolling his suitcase behind him*

 **Ryan:** "Ready. Let's go Adrien."

*They arrive at **Adrien's** apartment, **Patricia** greets them.*

 **Patricia:** "Hi boys, you must be Ryan."

 **Ryan:** "Yes mam. I really appreciate this. I just need some time away from family you know?"

 **Macc:** "And recently becoming a superhero probably doesn't help either."

* **Ryan** glares at him*

 **Ryan:** "Yes, that too."

 **Patricia:** "Adrien, you didn't tell me he had a Miraculous."

 **Adrien:** "Oh yeah, forgot that detail!"

 **Patricia:** "It's alright, Ryan, your secret's safe with us. I actually used to have a Miraculous when I was young."

 **Ryan:** "Really? Which one?"

 **Patricia:** "The Moth Miraculous. I was a hero called Butterfly."

 **Ryan:** "Interesting. I've got the Eagle Miraculous, and I've called myself 'Mighty Eagle'."

 **Patricia:** "I've never heard of an Eagle Miraculous. Then again, according to what Adrien told me, there are millions of them in existence all over the world."

 **Ryan:** "Sheesh, these things are like Pokémon. You think you've seen them all, and then new ones spring up out of nowhere."

 **Adrien:** "Pretty much! When I first started out, I thought there were only two, the Ladybug and the Cat, then we met Hawk Moth, and that whole thing with Volpina happened, even though she didn't really have a Miraculous to begin with, yeah."

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, getting back on track, where should I put my suitcase?"

 **Patricia:** "You can put it in Adrien's room, it's just down the hall."

 **Ryan** : "Right."

*He and **Macc** go to **Adrien's** room*

 **Ryan:** "Hey Macc, something's just occurred to me."

 **Macc:** "Huh?"

 **Ryan:** "A guy finds a watch, and is granted amazing superpowers. Why does that sound familiar? Ooh, it's gonna nag at me until I figure it out."

*As he starts to pace, **Macc** leaves his shoulder and starts looking around for **Plagg.** *

 **Ryan** : "Argh, why isn't it coming to me?"

*When he next looks up, **Adrien** has entered the room*

 **Ryan:** "Adrien, help me out here. Why would the idea of a superhero wielding a watch sound familiar? It's all I'm going to be thinking about, and I hate it. So your help figuring it out would be greatly appreciated."

 **Adrien:** "Huh. I don't know. It's really bothering you that much?"

 **Ryan:** "A little. I'll probably spend at least ten minutes-."

*He gasps*

 **Ryan:** " _That's_ what I was thinking of! Ben 10! Well, more specifically the Omnitrix, but still!"

 **Adrien:** "Oh yeah! I never even thought of that!"

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, what do you feel like doing right now? After everything that's happened with my family crisis, I need some surefire recreational time."

*He flops onto the couch*

 ***Plagg** flies off **Adrien's** desk and hovers in the middle of the room.*

 **Plagg:** "Hey Adrien, got any camembert?"

 **Adrien:** (going through his bag) "Ugh, I think I found some." (pulls out the cheese)

 **Plagg:** "Yes!" (takes the cheese and eats it) "Good stuff!"

 **Ryan:** "Hey, where's Macc?"

 **Macc:** "Over here."

*He's on the desk*

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, Plagg, how can you stand that stuff?"

*He plugs his nose as **Adrien** passes him to put the cheese on his desk*

 **Ryan:** "That's vile!"

 **Plagg:** "Are you kidding? It's all I eat! I can't get enough!"

 **Ryan:** "Well, to each his own. But seriously, that stuff smells nasty."

 **Adrien:** "I got used to it after a while. I barely notice the stink anymore."

 **Ryan:** "Whatever. Hey Adrien, how about a few rounds of video games?"

 **Adrien:** "Sounds good to me!"

*They start playing. But a few hours later, **Ryan** puts a hand to his head*

 **Ryan:** "Argh, my head's killing me."

*He abruptly lets out a scream, and falls to the floor. A few seconds later, the teen staggers to his feet. He opens his eyes, which are revealed to have become completely black*

 **Ryan/Dark Ryan:** "Don't worry, just a temporary possession. Unfortunately for me, he'll be completely fine after I leave his mind. I'm mainly using him to transmit a warning, a warning you need to pass on to your little gang. My master is on the move. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. And if you're foolish enough to try to get in her way, you'll get slaughtered. So, Cat Noir, It's your choice."

* **Ryan's** eyes return to normal, and he collapses on the floor, unconscious*

 **Adrien:** "Ryan? Ryan!? Ok, I have got to find out what they're planning."

* **Ryan** groans, slowly sitting up*

 **Ryan:** "W-what just happened?"

 **Adrien:** "You were possessed by Dark Ryan. He told me that his master is planning something big, and if we get in her way, well." (he made a cutting motion in front of his throat)

 **Ryan:** "Of course. Well, we'll do what heroes do best! Get in the way anyway. Did he say anything about her plan?"

 **Adrien:** "No, he didn't say what she's going to do specifically, but we have to find out, and fast, before she gets away with it."

 **Ryan:** "No kidding. We need to get the others involved."

*He takes out his phone, and dials **Marinette's** number*

 **Marinette:** (answering her phone) "Hello?"

 **Ryan:** "Marinette! We need you and the rest of the gang to gather at Adrien's apartment. My dark double just sent us a warning that his 'master' is on the move!"

 **Marinette:** "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can! I'm at Hiro's place right now, but we should be there in a flash!"

 **Hiro:** "What's going…?"

 **Marinette:** "Shh!"

 **Ryan:** "No pressure, but you might want to hurry."

*He hangs up*

 **Ryan:** "Macc, Talons On, just in case."

 **Macc** : "Right."

* **Ryan** transforms into **Mighty Eagle** *

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Might want to change into Cat Noir Adrien, like I told Macc, just in case."

 **Adrien:** "Good idea. Plagg, Claws Out!"

 **Plagg:** "Why can't I go one day without doing this!?"

* **Adrien** transforms into **Cat Noir** *

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Honestly, how do you stand him?"

 **Cat Noir:** "Plagg's not all that bad. He's actually kind of helpful after long periods of sleep."

*A portal opens and the rest of the gang arrives, all suited up*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Right, my double's master could be anywhere, so let's all search around this area. Ladybug, Cat, you're with me. Hiro, you find what works for your team. C'mon you two."

*he and the other two rush out of the apartment. They start looking near the Eiffel Tower*

 **Mighty Eagle** (using his watch as a communicator) **:** "Hey Hiro, find anything yet?"

 **Hiro:** "No, it's weird, there's no one out here except us."

 **Apidae:** "Yeah, the whole silent night thing is making this way creepier than it already is."

 **Hiro:** "We'll report back in if we find anything out of the ordinary."

 **Tadashi:** "And make sure to check back in with the others, since we split up."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Right."

*He stops, seeing a cloaked figure ahead of them*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "So you must be the 'master' I've been hearing so much about."

 **?:** "And you're Mighty Eagle. As well as Ladybug and Cat Noir. How fitting."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Wait a minute….that voice…."

*He gasps as his compatriots run to attack the cloaked figure*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "STOP-STOP-STOP! DON'T ATTACK!"

*He instead turns back into **Ryan**. The figure flinches*

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, it's just like what was done to me. But she's got one disadvantage I don't. She's recognized her own brother!"

*The figure removes her hood, and reveals herself*

 **Ryan** : "Oh, Cara, I'm so sorry. Guys, she's been overtaken by a Miraculous like I was."

*He turns his watch back to communicator mode, ducking as **Cara** fires a fireball*

 **Ryan:** "Hiro, there's been an urgent development. It's my sister who's been manipulating everything! She's under the spell of a Miraculous!"

 **Hiro:** "Ok, this is really strange. First you, then her. Apidae, what do you know about this?"

 **Apidae:** "This is completely new to me too. I've never heard of a Miraculous controlling people before. Ryan, I don't think your sister is the real mastermind. Someone else is behind her, she's just another pawn!"

 **Ryan: "** Well then who is!?"

 **?:** "I think I can answer that."

* **Ryan's** dark double steps out from behind his twin's sister*

 **Dark Ryan** : "I can control the Miraculous remember? It's lucky your dear sweet sister had found the Swan Miraculous around the time of my birth."

 **Ryan:** "Of course it was you."

*He turns on his communicator again*

 **Ryan:** "Hiro, you might want to hurry up here."

 **Hiro:** "On my way, I just have to tell Honey Lemon's group where to go."

* **Dark Ryan** thrusts his hand out, and sticks his double against the wall with dark energy*

 **Ryan:** "Okay, I change my mind. Marinette, Adrien get my twin before he gets us!"

 **Ladybug:** "Let him go!" (she takes her yo-yo, wraps it around a streetlight, and swings over, kicking **Dark Ryan** over. **Ryan** falls to the ground)

 **Ryan:** "Macc, Talons On!"

*He transforms into **Mighty Eagle** *

 **Ryan:** "Guys, leave him to me! He's too dangerous to be allowed to roam free, and I think we both know what that means!"

* **Dark Ryan** visibly panics, and starts backing away*

 **Dark Ryan:** "No! I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

*He uses his ability to control the Miraculous to make **Cara** fire energy beams, but **Ryan** dodges them all*

 **Dark Ryan** : "This isn't fair! Why would you imprison me in your head!?

 **Ryan** : "You tried to kill me and my friends, mentally tortured me and made me do evil deeds, and, the worst mistake of all, you messed with my sister!"

*The others gape in shock, startled by **Ryan's** behavior*

 **Dark Ryan:** "Please, don't! I'll do anything!"

*He shuts his eyes. Instead of harming his double, **Ryan** just grabs him by the shirt*

 **Ryan:** "Just give me my sister back."

*Nearly whimpering, **Dark Ryan** waves his hand, and his control over his twin's sister is broken*

 _ **Track 09: Family Reunion**_

* **Ryan** faces his sister, both standing awkwardly*

 **Ryan:** "I'm not hugging first."

 **Cara:** "Me either."

*They both grin broadly, and run forward. It's just as they embrace that **Hiro** and the others show up*

 **Ryan:** "What took you guys so long? Get sidetracked helping old women cross the street?"

*He laughs*

 **Ryan:** "Only joking."

 **Cara:** "Guess I've got a lot of catching up to do huh?"

 **Ryan:** "I guess so."

 **Dark Ryan:** "So….what's going to happen to me?"

* **Ryan** leaves his sister's side and faces his double. There's a tense moment, during which both of them are staring each other down*

 **Ryan:** "Ah heck, you can stay."

 **Everyone else:** (in unison) "WHAT!?"

 **Ryan:** "As long as you join the side of good. Otherwise-."

*he taps the side of his head*

 **Dark Ryan:** "Fair enough. But what do we do about a name for me? We can't both be 'Ryan', as much as it'd be funny to screw with people and have both of us respond to the name like in Back to The Future. Anyway, anyone have any ideas?."

 **Fred:** "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna pick the name!"

 **Apidae:** "Aw man! That was my category!"

 **Fred:** "Hold up, we need a minute to discuss this."

 **Cat Noir:** "Wow, those two are insane, I'm just putting it out there."

 **Apidae:** "And I accept that title, anyway, back to the naming."

 **Ladybug:** "Are you sure about this, Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "About as sure as someone defusing a bomb. Which is to say not sure at all."

 **Dark Ryan:** "What about 'The Doctor'? Like Doctor Who I mean."

 **Ryan:** "Eh, no one's going to believe you. How about Donald?"

 **Dark Ryan:** "Yuck. How about Martin?"

 **Ryan:** "Maybe, we'll come back to that. What about 'James'?"

*Both boys' eyes widen in realization*

 **Ryan/Dark Ryan:** (In unison): "'James McCrimmon' and the nickname 'Jamie'!"

*They high-five*

 **Jamie:** "Well, there's my _normal_ name, what about a heroic one? Any ideas for that?"

 **Fred:** "Ok, ok, I've got it! We should call you…"

* **Apidae** sees something approaching them in the distance*

 **Apidae:** "Uh, what's that?"

*Everyone turns to look*

 **Jamie:** "Uh oh, I think I know what's happening. Before I found my 'sister', I was experimenting with genetics."

 **Ryan:** "In short, you created a mutated monster. Well that's peachy. Talons On, Macc!"

*He transforms into **Mighty Eagle***

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Marinette! Ensnare it with the yo-yo!"

 **Ladybug:** "Got it covered! (She swings her yo-yo around the monster, trying to wrap it up, but is struggles free) Ok, we've got a problem here!"

 **Cat Noir:** "Try a Lucky Charm!"

 **Ladybug:** "Lucky Charm!" (a red Frisbee with black spots appears) "A Frisbee, what am I supposed to do with this?"

 **Hiro:** "I don't know, but figure something out fast!"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Give it here!"

*While he's rummaging in his pocket, he holds out a hand towards **Marinette,** waiting for her to throw the Frisbee*

 **Ladybug:** "Wait, my Lucky Vision." (She looks around the area, colorblind due to her transformation, but then the walls of nearby buildings are highlighted in red with black spots) "Got it!" (She throws the Frisbee at the buildings, and it ricochets all over, distracting the mutant)

 **Mighty Eagle:** (Ducking as the Frisbee nearly decapitates him) "Personally, my plan was better. But I can work with this."

*He quickly pulls out his pad of paper, and draws a blow dart gun. After it becomes real, **Mighty Eagle** blows into the gun, and the dart fires into the mutant's leg. Evidently the dart was filled with knockout serum, as the mutant stumbles woozily, and then falls to the ground*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Alright! My original plan was using the Frisbee in conjunction with a crossbow, but that worked out."

 **Ladybug:** "Well, I have to trust my instincts, it's the only way my power will be guaranteed to work."

 **Cat Noir:** "So, what do we do with it?"

 **Jamie:** "I made this thing, so it's my responsibility."

*He walks over to the mutant, and uses his powers to turn it into a turtle*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Really, a mutant turtle? You really went there?"

 **Jamie:** "It worked in the cartoons, what do you want me to do?"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Hey, what's that?"

*He's spotted a completely black butterfly*

 **Jamie:** "Not sure. I caught it, and used it in my experiments, but I don't know what it actually is/"

 **Ladybug:** "It couldn't be, could it?"

 **Cat Noir:** "I'm sorry, we have to go, our friend might be in trouble."

*There's a beeping, and **Mighty Eagle** turns back into **Ryan** in a flash of light*

 **Ryan** (as he's giving **Macc** a cookie): "What is that thing? It looks like a harmless butterfly to me."

 **Hiro:** "This little demon is far from harmless".

 **Apidae:** (changing back into **Avery** ) "Yeah, I should know, a couple years ago one of them possessed me."

 **Ladybug:** (changing back into **Marinette** ) "Ryan, this is an akuma. An evil creature that can only be created if the Moth Miraculous holder uses their powers for evil."

 **Ryan:** "So does that mean someone's got their clutches on it? Hmm...maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe it's a butterfly that just happens to share the likeness of an akuma. Though, considering our, or rather my, luck for the last few days, I doubt it."

 **Cat Noir:** (changing back into **Adrien** ) "Trust me, I know these things when I see one. Butterfly needs our help."

 ***Marinette, Adrien, Hiro, and Avery** walk to **Rose's** house.*

 **Marinette:** "No one's home."

 **Avery:** "So? We're still gonna look anyway. What if Rose is in there dying?"

 **Adrien:** "Yeah, Avery's right, we have to make sure she's ok."

 **Marinette:** "But isn't this technically breaking-and-entering?"

 **Hiro:** "Who cares? We're not going in there to steal stuff or destroy the place, we just care about our friend's well being"

 **Marinette:** (sarcastically)"Yeah, I totally feel reassured when an ex-botfighter tells me something isn't illegal."

 **Hiro:** "Botfighting is NOT illegal!"

 **All four:** "Betting on botfighting, that's illegal, but so lucrative!"

 **Hiro:** "Heh, how often do I say that?"

 **Avery:** "Too often."

 ***Marinette** knocks on the door.*

 **Marinette:** "Well, looks like no one's home, yawn, I'm tired, I'm going to bed!"

 **Avery:** "Hold it, we're not giving up that easily." (She pulls a hairpin out of her pocket)

 **Marinette:** "Oh please, you know that never works."

 **Avery** : (picking the lock) "We're in!"

 **Marinette:** "Unbelievable."

 **Hiro:** "What, you aren't scared, are you?"

 **Marinette:** "Pff, no, I'm Ladybug, I'm not afraid of anything."

 **Hiro:** "Oh my god a spider!"

 **Marinette:** "Where!?" (hugging **Hiro** )

 **Hiro:** "There is no spider."

 **Marinette:** "I really hate you sometimes."

 **Adrien:** "Guys, Rose's bedroom light is on."

 **Hiro:** "Ok, brace yourselves, everyone. We have no idea what we're about to see in there. Who wants to go first?"

 ***** Silence.*

 **Marinette:** "Fine, I'll go first, I've had a bad attitude about this the entire time. But what do I know? I seem to be the only one here with common sense."

 ***Marinette** cautiously enters **Rose's** bedroom*

 **Avery:** "What's in there? Is it really gory?"

 **Marinette:** "No, the place is clean, no sign of Rose, or any crime whatsoever. But why is the light on?"

 **Adrien:** "Maybe she just forgot to turn it off?"

* **Ryan** and **Jamie** sneak up behind **Hiro** and the others, and put their hands on their shoulders*

 **Ryan/Jamie:** (In unison): "Gotcha!"

 **Hiro:** "Gah!"

 **Adrien:** "Don't do that!"

 **Avery:** "How did you know we were here?"

 **Jamie:** "My power over the Miraculous allows me to read their holders minds. I knew you guys were coming before you even started walking.

 **Ryan** : "And of course, he drags Macc and I along for a laugh. Which, while it was funny, I don't see why I need to be here. Of course, now that I've said that, something's probably about to try to kick our butts."

 **Marinette:** "I just don't get it, where is Rose?" (She pulls out her phone and calls her, **Rose's** phone is on her dresser ringing) "She left her phone here. Huh. I need to look into this."

 **Adrien:** "Marinette, I'm worried about her too, but she's obviously not here, I say we move on."

 **Tikki:** "Wait, something's wrong here."

 **Plagg:** "Yeah, we're not alone in here.

 **Ryan:** "Of course."

*He looks around, looking up just as a big dollop of slime drips from the ceiling and onto his face*

 **Ryan:** "Yuck! What is that?"

*He tries to get it off*

 **Avery:** "Whoa, freaky."

 **Hiro:** "Avery, don't touch it."

 **Avery:** "I wasn't going to! Ew!"

 **Ryan:** "Wait…"

*He lets a bit of it enter his mouth*

 **Ryan:** "It's some kind of lime/strawberry extract congealed into the consistency of goo. Way weird."

*There's suddenly a snarling sound*

 **Ryan:** "And there's the monster we have to fight."

*He turns and sees a red-and-green blob monster*

 **Ryan** : "You guys think the akuma made this thing?"

 **Marinette:** "Wouldn't surprise me, we have to find Rose. Ugh, Adrien, stop eating the fruit goop, it embarrasses me."

 **Adrien:** "It's actually not bad."

 **Marinette:** "Come on, let's take this thing down!"

 **Adrien:** "Ugh, I feel weird."

* **Jamie** puts two fingers to his temple*

 **Jamie:** "No wonder. That stuff's alive. Adrien, if you don't get that stuff out now, it'll most likely rip you to shreds trying to get out by itself."

 **Ryan:** "How did you…What's even going on with you!?"

 **Jamie** : "I'm not even sure anymore. But that's not the point. Let's take this creep-."

*He abruptly stops, his new power allowing him to scan the monster*

 **Jamie:** "Oh no. No-no-no-no-no-no!"

 **Ryan:** "What!? What happened!?"

 **Jamie:** "I'm getting registers of a human mixed in with that creep."

 **Ryan:** "Then that must mean...Rose! Oh no, that's awful!"

 **Jamie:** "It must've been that akuma, no question."

 **Marinette:** "What are we supposed to do? We can't attack it without hurting her!"

 **Avery:** "There's always a way, we just have to find it."

 **Hiro:** "Ok, easier said than done."

 **Ryan:** "Maybe I could draw a solution."

 **Macc:** "Sorry man, but I'm still out of commission."

 **Ryan:** "Okay then, we'll just think of another plan."

 **Adrien:** "Uh, guys, I'm starting to freak out, I'm feeling really weird right now!"

 **Marinette:** "Just stay calm, you're going to be ok, we'll just deal with this slimeball and get you to Baymax."

 ***Adrien** collapses.*

 **Ryan:** "No!"

 **Marinette:** "Adrien!"

 **Jamie:** "Hiro, do something to get Adrien to Baymax. You able to use that portal thing you used to get to the school when you first met Ryan in that battle with the flame monster?"

 **Ryan:** "How did you-?"

 **Jamie:** "I've got your memories, including those about that day. Hiro, if you can do something, do it!"

* **Ryan** rushes over and kneels down, listening to **Adrien's** heartbeat*

 **Ryan:** "He's fading fast! Hiro, come on!"

 **Hiro:** "Quiet guys! I'm getting him out of here!" (He lifts up **Adrien** in his arms and almost falls over) "Wow, ok, he's heavy! Man, this would sure be easier if you were lighter!"

*Right after **Hiro** says this, **Adrien** starts to become lighter*

 **Hiro:** "What!?"

 **Avery:** "No way, that fruit goop is shrinking him!"

 **Hiro:** "But that's scientifically impossible!"

 **Avery:** "Well, we're fighting a bunch of monsters created by magic butterflies, I don't even know what's real and what's not anymore!"

 **Hiro:** "Ok, well, I'm getting him out of here, Plagg, come with me."

 **Plagg:** (flying over to **Hiro** ) "What's happening?"

 **Hiro:** "No time to explain, I honestly don't understand most of it, but we have to go!"

 **Marinette:** "We'll meet you outside!"

 **Hiro:** "Make sure to hurry, I'm new to this sort of thing!"

 **Ryan:** "I'm coming with you. Not like Macc and I are going to be helpful without my pad and pencil."

 **Jamie:** "Are you crazy!?"

 **Ryan:** "You're me, what do you think?"

*He runs over and helps **Hiro** carry **Adrien** *

 **Ryan** : "Let's go!"

*The duo run outside, stopping and setting **Adrien** down*

 **Ryan:** "That stuff's still shrinking him! We've got to hurry."

 **Gogo:** "What's going on?"

 **Hiro:** "Adrien ate this weird goopy stuff and now he's unconscious and getting smaller by the minute, where's Baymax?"

 **Gogo** : "Hang on, I'll go get him. Wow, you weren't kidding, that really is Adrien. Weird."

 **Ryan:** "It's stopped now, but….uh oh, that's not good."

* **Adrien's** now as small as **Plagg** *

 **Ryan:** "Hiro, do you know where I can find materials to analyze this stuff? I vaguely remember my mom trying to get me to go to some nerdy tech school, and if I knew the name now, we could go and try to ask for equipment."

 **Hiro:** "This is gonna sound crazy, but are you talking about San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?"

 **Ryan:** "Yes, yes!"

 **Hiro:** "That's the school I go to! Not to brag, but I'm kind of a child genius and I graduated high school when I was 13."

 **Ryan:** "Cool. Anyway, let's get going. We just need the portal thing my double mentioned."

 **Hiro:** "Already on it. I'm texting my aunt to let her know we're ready to come home."

 **Gogo:** "I got Baymax."

 **Hiro:** "I need you to get the others. Change of plans, we're taking care of Adrien at SFIT."

 **Gogo:** "Ok, I'll make a second trip, do you need anything else? A smoothie? A plane ticket?"

 **Hiro:** "Ha ha, hilarious, just please, go get them."

 **Ryan:** "We don't need your sass woman, just do it!"

 **Gogo:** "Chill, I'm just messing with you, don't worry about it. Where are Marinette and Avery?"

 **Hiro:** "They're at their friend Rose's house, fighting off the freakish blob monster that did this to Adrien, and potentially Rose."

 **Gogo:** "You just left them there?"

 **Hiro:** "Hey, Adrien passed out, and then this happened, I had to get him out of there."

 **Gogo:** "Alright, hopefully they were able to fend off that monster and didn't end up like Adrien. I'll head over there right after I get the others."

 _*_ Meanwhile, at **Rose's** house*

 **Apidae:** "Spinning slingshot of doom!" (she spun her extended slingshot as fast as she could, using it to fight back) "Rocks of doom! (She starts launching rocks at it)

 **Ladybug:** "Must you name all of your moves? And what's with this 'of doom' thing?"

 **Apidae:** "It sounds cool! You should try it!"

 **Ladybug:** "But I don't really get the point of…"

 **Apidae:** "Look out!" (jumps in front of **Ladybug** and defends her from the monster)

 **Ladybug:** "Uh, yo-yo of doom!" (whacks the blob creature with her yo-yo)

 **Apidae:** "Yeah! Go Ladybug!"

 **Ladybug:** "Be a partner, not a cheerleader!"

 **Apidae:** "Well sorry for being a supportive friend!"

 **Ladybug:** "I can't believe you're arguing with me right now, this is serious!"

 **Apidae:** "I can't believe you don't think I can handle this!"

 **Ladybug:** "I never said anything like that!"

 **Apidae:** "But you mean it, and that's all that matters!"

 **Gogo:** "ENOUGH! You two, portal, now."

 ***Gogo** walked **Marinette** and **Avery** back to the group, standing in between them to keep the conflict from getting worse.*

 **Gogo:** "Hiro, next time you need someone to play retriver, don't pick me."

 **Hiro:** "Oh great, now what happened?"

 **Gogo:** "These two were having a stupid pointless cat fight, and I had to break it up."

 **Hiro:** "Really? You had to pick now to let out your frustrations with each other?"

*The two girls glared at each other and folded their arms.*

 **Hiro:** "Ugh, we don't have time for this."

 **Gogo:** "You try giving them a pep talk. I would, but I have nothing to say to these two other than they were both idiots for arguing with each other in the middle of fighting a monster."

 **Hiro:** "Uh…"

 **Marinette:** "Let me guess: you're gonna side with your girlfriend. 'Oh Avery, she's so innocent, there's no way she could've started this, at least not intentionally, you have to learn to respect her childlike mentality!'"

 **Hiro:** "I didn't say I was…"

 **Avery:** "What? So you're siding with HER? Need I remind you she's the girl who let Chris nearly kill all of us because of some childhood memory that's totally insignificant! Your parents are fine, you were a scared little kid, get over it."

 **Hiro:** "I'm not siding with either of you!"

 **Marinette:** "How could you? I'm one of your best friends!"

 **Avery:** "Who cares? I'm your girlfriend!"

 **Marinette:** "Oh, big deal!"

 **Hiro:** "YOU GUYS! Ok I know you probably hate each other right now, but think about Adrien. Marinette, I know you love him, you care very deeply about him. I don't think you're really mad at Avery, you're just worried about Adrien, so you're taking it out on her. And Avery, Adrien's one of your closest friends, and I know it. People always mistake you for brother and sister out in public, so here you are, the closest thing you have to a brother, unconscious and shrunk by that monster, it upsets you too. Since Marinette was near you at the time, you took it out on her. But I can tell you right now, if he were awake right now, he'd be disappointed in both of you for letting it come to this."

 **Avery:** "You're right. I'm really sorry, Mari."

 **Marinette:** "No, it's my fault. I've been acting like a stick in the mud all day. Maybe I need to be more laid back like you."

 **Avery:** "Maybe I need to be less laid back."

 **Marinette:** "We'll have to find a center."

 **Hiro:** "Whew, that actually worked. I say we get going. We'll come back to help Rose tomorrow."

 **Marinette:** "But that monster still has her!"

 **Hiro:** "Yes, but we don't know all that much about it, we learned the hard way that you shouldn't fight your enemy until you know their strengths and weaknesses. Going into battle without knowing what you're up against is never a good idea. From the looks of things, that creature and Rose aren't going anywhere. We'll need to rest up, and get ready to face it again tomorrow."

 **Avery:** "Yeah" (yawns) "I'm beat. Adrien's sort of lucky, he's been asleep for the past 20 minutes."

 **Marinette:** "Plagg, do you think you could check on him?"

 **Plagg:** "Sure." (He sits himself down next to **Adrien** and feels his pulse) "He's alive, his heartbeat seems normal, he'll probably wake up any minute now. We should get over to that nerd school soon."

*The portal opens*

 **Plagg:** "Talk about perfect timing!" (propping **Adrien** up and grabbing him by the hood) "Ok buddy, up we go! Hah, never thought I'd be the one carrying Adrien." (He flies upward) "Don't worry, I've gotcha."

*They all enter through the portal and emerge in front of SFIT. They enter the school and walk to **Hiro's** lab. **Plagg** lowers **Adrien** onto the desk and lies him down. **Ryan** takes a sample from the goop on his face, and puts it in a vial, corking said vial afterwards*

 **Ryan:** "Is there anywhere I can wash my face?"

 ***Hiro** points down the hall*

 **Hiro:** "There's a bathroom down there."

* **Ryan** walks off*

 **Macc** : "What should we do now Hiro?"

 ***Hiro** examined **Adrien** *

 **Hiro:** "I'm really not sure. Even as a superhero, usually the problems I have to deal with are relatively normal."

 **Macc:** "That may be, but I'm sure we'll come up with something eventually."

* **Adrien** starts to wake up*

 **Hiro:** "Ok, everyone back up, we don't want to give him a heart attack."

* **Ryan** rejoins them just as **Adrien** recovers*

 **Ryan** : "Is he alright now?"

 **Marinette:** (nodding) "His conditions are improving, just stand back."

 **Adrien:** (sitting up) "Where am I?"

 **Ryan:** "That's a bit hard to explain."

 **Adrien:** (standing up) "Something's wrong here. Wait, now I remember, I blacked out after I ate that weird stuff that was coated on Rose's ceiling. But...where are we now? And why does everything feel so off?"

 **Ryan:** "That stuff...well…"

*He pulls out a hand mirror, and sets it down in front of **Adrien** *

 **Ryan** : "You're now roughly the same size as Plagg."

 **Adrien:** (staring at the mirror in shock) "Wha-what!? How!? When!?"

 **Plagg:** (slowly flying over) "It's true."

 **Adrien:** (looking at **Plagg** ) "Whoa!"

 **Ryan:** "We need to get that akuma. It's what started this whole mess in the first place...Wait a minute..."

*He looks around*

 **Ryan:** "Oh no! Jamie! He must've been captured by that messed up fruit cocktail. We've got to rescue him!"

*He starts to run off, but **Avery** grabs the back of his shirt*

 **Ryan:** "Let me go! I know we have this issue with Adrien, but Jamie's in danger!"

*He struggles to get free, but **Avery** has a strong grip on him*

 **Ryan:** "What if it was you in this situation!? I have a brother now, and brothers do not give up on each other!"

 **Avery:** "Do you think I wouldn't do everything in my power to save my sister? But we need to stay together, it's too dangerous to just go in alone, even I know that. We'll save him tomorrow, when we go back for Rose, they'll be fine."

*The teen stops struggling, and **Avery** lets him go*

 **Ryan:** "What do we do about Adrien's problem? I mean, can he even change into Cat Noir like this? Anyway, more importantly, how are we going to get him back to normal?"

 **Avery:** (shrugging) "Unless you've got a bottle of fairy dust, I've got no idea. We'll have to come up with something. If we can capture the akuma, and Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug power, he should return to normal. Hopefully."

 **Ryan:** "Right. So, anyone care to help me analyze this stuff?"

*He holds up the vial he had filled earlier*

 **Baymax:** "Scanning substance." (He scans the vial) "Scan complete. Results not found. Performing secondary scan." (Scans again) "Traces of various rare chemicals found, extremely uncommon, some believed to be magical." (On his screen appears a list of all the chemicals)

 **Ryan:** "What? What's that supposed to mean, 'magical'?"

 **Avery:** "Hang on, I think I get it. Some chemicals are just normal Earth substances that are difficult to find, but others are produced only by the akuma victim in question. It's mixing what's created in the natural world with its own powers to create the ultimate reaction: shrinking every Miraculous holder to render them powerless."

 **Ryan:** "But I ate some of that stuff as well. If it's really doing that, I should've been affected around the same time as Adrien."

 **Avery:** "True, but Adrien practically devoured the stuff, it's sort of like if you swallow a little bit of toothpaste. It won't do much to you in comparison to someone who sucks the whole tube down."

* **Ryan** turns to **Hiro** *

 **Ryan:** "What's your idea of all this? And if possible, do you have any sort of plan?"

 **Hiro:** "I say we should just call it a night and figure out what to do in the morning. Just, everyone, try to stay calm, we'll fix everything soon enough."

*But while everyone else goes to sleep, **Ryan** changes into **Mighty Eagle** and activates the portal controls. After setting the coordinates for Paris, right where his house was, the portal opens. **Mighty Eagle** jumps through and runs back to **Rose's** house. He bursts through the door.*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Jamie!?"

 **Jamie:** "HELP ME!"

* **Mighty Eagle** rushes into the kitchen, where he finds **Jamie** cocooned in slime. Meanwhile, back in San Fransokyo, Hiro has woken up, and discovered the activated portal*

 **Hiro:** "Ok, who turned this on!? It's practically midnight!" (he turns it off)

 **Tadashi:** (walking into the garage) "What's all the yelling about?"

 **Hiro:** "Someone turned the portal on in the middle of the night and woke me up. Wait a minute, that means someone could've gotten in here!"

 **Tadashi:** "Ok, ok, calm down, I'm sure no one came through, it's so late."

 **Hiro:** "Not too late for that monster to abduct Adrien!" (runs upstairs) "Adrien!?"

 **Adrien:** (waking up) "Yeah, what's the problem?"

 **Hiro:** "Whew! Ok, false alarm!"

 **Adrien:** "I'm going back to sleep."

*Just then, **Hiro's** phone starts ringing. When he answers-.*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "So I just did something really stupid."

 **Hiro:** "What did you do?"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "I…..used your portal to try to rescue Jamie and ended up stuck with him."

 **Hiro:** "That was you? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go open it again."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "No, I mean literally stuck with him. I barely managed to free my phone and hand to call."

*there's a squishing sound in the background, which is caused by **Jamie** struggling to try and break free*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "I know I haven't really been great recently, but could you come help us?"

 **Hiro:** "Of course, I'm on my way there."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Bring Marinette with you!"

*he hangs up and groans*

 **Hiro:** (walking to **Marinette's** bedside) "Mari, wake up, we've got a problem."

 **Marinette:** (waking up) "What?"

 **Hiro:** "Ryan and Jamie are stuck in Rose's house, to what, I don't know, but we've gotta go free them."

 **Marinette:** "Ok, let's go."

*They went to the garage and activated the portal. They walked through and went to **Rose's** house.*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Guys, if you're out there, you might want to hurry because we're about to get eaten!"

 **Marinette:** "Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On!" (she transforms into **Ladybug** and bursts through the door)

 **Hiro:** "Big Hero 1!" (his armor appears on him, he follows **Ladybug** )

 **Ladybug:** "Let's take him down!" (she tosses her yo-yo at the monster)

 **Mighty Eagle:** "I hope that-."

*But the monster uses its goop to freeze the yo-yo in midair. The goop has stuck to the floor with the yo-yo inside it*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Well...Oh!"

*He starts struggling to dig in his pocket*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Come on, come on. Don't fail me now!"

*He manages to procure something from his pocket.*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Keep that thing busy!"

 **Ladybug:** "We'll try!"

 **Hiro:** "Ok, this entire week has been crazy, I can handle this, I can handle this…"

* **Mighty Eagle** manages to stick his hand outside of his prison. The device in his hand makes a buzzing, whirring sound, and the monster cries out in pain, falling unconscious as soon as the hero let go. Both he and **Jamie** are free. **Mighty Eagle** transforms back into **Ryan** *

 **Ryan:** "Sonic Screwdriver. Drew it up a few days ago. It's not dead, just...asleep. Now we can turn Rose back to normal and capture that akuma."

 ***Ladybug** looked at the creature.*

 **Hiro:** "What's wrong?"

 **Ladybug:** "It doesn't add up. Rose has been akumatized once before, but she didn't take on this form, and I know that it's really hard to get her upset. I don't think this is Rose. I think someone must have attacked her, stole her Miraculous, and created this monster. But who?"

 **Jamie:** "Well, if there's anything we know, It's that this wasn't me."

 **Ryan:** "And how do we know that?"

 **Jamie** : "Hey! I'm you remember!? You've never even met Rose before! If you had, I'd have a reason to do this to her!"

 **Ladybug:** "Wait a second, I just came to the realization of how all of the weird events that have been happening are connected. Think about it: it's almost always Ryan who's the target. The fire creature at the school, when he went dark, his sister, and now two monsters show up in one night, right where he happens to be?"

 **Hiro:** "Yeah, but we were there too."

 **Ladybug:** "Still, whoever's behind all of this has it out for you, Ryan. And they aren't afraid to mow through anyone who tries to help you."

 **Hiro:** "Ok, but first, let's capture this akuma before it wakes up."

 ***Ladybug** yanks her yo-yo out of the goop*

 **Ladybug:** "Where is the akuma, anyway?"

 **Hiro:** "Huh, I don't know. I don't see any object on it whatsoever."

 **Ryan:** "There!"

*He's spotted a butterfly-shaped blob of strawberry on the monster*

 **Ryan:** "But backing up for a moment, are we sure my captures weren't just circumstantial?"

 **Jamie:** "I hate to say it, but I doubt it."

*He uses his newfound 'scanning' power again*

 **Jamie:** "Odd. I'm not picking up anything that might lead to belief that butterfly shape is the akuma."

 ***** There's a strange sound then a crash outside. **Ladybug** and **Hiro** prepare to face what's coming through the front door*

 **Ladybug:** "You're going down!" (tosses her yo-yo)

 **Avery:** (ducks) "Ok, ok, next time I'll bring pizza!"

 **Ladybug:** "What are you doing here?"

 **Avery:** "You guys left the portal on, you know, that's really not a good idea, someone could easily break in."

 **Hiro:** "Ugh, you left it on!?"

 **Ladybug:** "No I didn't, you did!"

 **Hiro:** "I would never!"

 **Ladybug:** "Have you heard of mistakes? Yeah, we all make them!"

 **Avery:** "Uh, how about we do something about Slimer over here instead of arguing?"

 **Hiro:** "We're trying to find the akuma."

 **Avery:** "Hmm, well, I guess we could…" (she steps on something, it breaks) "Ow! Man, what was that?" (rubbing her foot)

 **Hiro:** "The akuma! Catch it!"

 **Ladybug:** "Time to de-evilize!" (she catches it) "Gotcha!" (she releases the purified butterfly) "Bye bye little butterfly. Never thought I'd have to do that again."

*The monster turns into a young boy*

 **Avery:** "Whoa, that monster was just a kid. It's hard to think that even a child could have that much evil in them."

 **Ladybug:** "Trust me, it's possible. Have I ever told you about Puppeteer?"

 **Avery:** "Oh yeah! The one who possessed people with dolls! Lucky, I wish that could've been my villain power."

 **Ladybug:** "I guess I should use my powers. Adrien, this is for you. Miraculous…!"

 **?:** "I don't think so!"

 **Avery:** "That voice, it couldn't be, could it?"

 **Jewel:** "Well, if it isn't Avery? I didn't expect to see you here! We have so much catching up to do!"

 **Avery:** "Cut the act, Jewel. What do you want from us?"

 **Jewel:** "Hey, can't a girl just show off her new jewelry?"

 **(Jewel** removes her jacket, revealing that she's wearing the Moth Miraculous)

 **Ladybug:** "What did you do to Rose!?"

 **Jewel:** "You don't need to know, Stinkbug. Besides, I have no interest in hurting you, so consider yourself lucky. No, you see, I'm just here to settle some old scores."

 **Avery:** "I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna take you on alone after you almost killed me."

 **Jewel:** "Don't worry, princess, you won't be fighting me alone. It'll be you and Mighty Eagle vs. me and Chris."

 **Avery:** "I won't do it."

 **Jewel:** "Fine, then I'll just have to turn your whole world upside down, if it isn't already messed up enough. You have 24 hours to decide. I can't wait to see you both back here tomorrow night." (exits)

 **Avery:** "I hate her."

 **Hiro:** "Let's get out of here."

*They go back through the portal. **Mighty Eagle** turns back into **Ryan** *

 **Ryan** : "Why is Jewel targeting _me_!? I'm not anything important aside from the obvious."

*He gestures to **Macc**.*

 **Jamie:** "Maybe because you're connected to Avery. It would explain why Cara was a part of all this."

 **Marinette:** "I don't know why she's doing this, but it's definitely weird. All I know is she's bent on stealing our Miraculouses, and for the longest time she thought there were only seven in existence. But since you showed up, she's been changing her target to you specifically."

 **Ryan:** "This makes me wish I could go back in time to when I found the watch and tell myself what's going to happen. But not only is that not possible, but I wouldn't want to do it even if I could. I treasure you guys too much.

*he sighs*

 **Jamie:** "If we want Jewel to stop tailing Ryan, it seems our only option is he and Avery fighting her and Chris."

 **Ryan:** "But we don't want to fight! Jewel's crazy, not to mention she could use an akuma on either of us whenever she feels like it."

 **Avery:** "Technically, she can't. A Miraculous holder can't be akumatized. But still, I don't trust her one bit."

 **Hiro:** "Wait, I have an idea. What if you two pretended to go in alone, and then we ambush her?"

 **Adrien:** "Yeah! I like it!"

 **Marinette:** "First of all, that's a terrible idea. We know what she's capable of, we can't just burst in and attack her, she'll have some way to destroy us up her sleeve. And Adrien, there is no way you can fight like this."

 **Adrien:** "You're kidding, right?"

 **Marinette:** "No, you could get seriously hurt."

 **Adrien:** "Oh come on! You're practically saying I can't handle it. So what if I'm tiny now? I'm still the same Adrien!"

 **Marinette:** "I never said you weren't, I was just trying to look out for you, things are tough, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

 **Adrien:** "Well I don't need you to look out for me, I can take care of myself. What happened? We used to be partners, but now I'm not even good enough to be a sidekick."

 **Marinette:** "Adrien…"

 **Adrien:** "We're done talking about this."

 **Avery:** "You know, he does have a point."

 **Marinette:** "You support him trying to get himself killed?"

 **Avery:** "No, but you know how he feels about his position, and you aren't helping him. I care about Adrien too, and I don't want him to get hurt, but he does have a point. He's an excellent fighter, but he's often treated like he's less skilled than you. And I know exactly how that feels. Have you ever noticed that I'm almost never credited for what I do? And when I am, it's always 'Apidae, the young hero helping Big Hero 7' or 'Apidae, Ladybug and Cat Noir's apprentice.' I'm not a part of anything, I'm disjointed, and on my own, no one cares about me. I'm nothing but an unknown hometown hero, and that's all I'll ever be. Even the Miraculous 3 have each other, but I'm alone and insignificant. It hurts, Marinette, I've spent most of my life wanting to be invisible, but now that I am, I feel like no one cares about me."

 **Marinette:** "Oh, I'm sorry Avery. I guess I just never noticed."

 **Avery:** "Of course you didn't, you're little miss perfect."

 **Marinette:** "What?"

 **Avery:** "Oh please. You're sweet, pretty, friends with almost everybody, and you're the most powerful Miraculous superhero who everyone adores. I'm just 'that weird kid,' and even as my alter ego, I'm a nobody. You not noticing my personal problems doesn't surprise me."

 **Marinette:** "I'm really sorry, believe me."

 **Avery:** "It doesn't matter if you're sorry, you'll still always be above me, whether you want to be or not, that's the way it is."

 **Marinette:** "Avery, please…"

 **Avery:** "Maybe I need a different approach. Goodbye."

 **Hiro:** "Whoa, where are you going?"

 **Avery:** "Doesn't matter. Besides, if I told you, I know you'd side with Ladybug." (exits)

 **Adrien:** "I think her Chloe was showing."

 **Marinette:** "Yeah. I'm worried about her, what is this 'different approach.'"

 **Adrien:** "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about it."

 ***Avery** appeared in the Fujita HQ on Stardust island through the portal.*

 **Jewel:** "I thought I'd be hearing from you. Where's your friend?"

 **Avery:** "I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to join you." (she bowed down on one knee) "I pledge my allegiance to you, and to do whatever you ask of me without a fight."

 **Jewel:** "And how do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

 **Avery:** "I'll prove it to you. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

 **Jewel:** "Anything, huh? Well, there is something I could use some help with, and it involves your old friends."

 **Avery:** "I will do anything for you, master."

 **Jewel:** "We'll see about that."

*It's then that **Avery's** phone rings. When she picks up.*

 **Ryan:** "Avery, don't do this! You're crazy! We don't care about your hero side! It's our friend we want safe!"

 **Avery:** (sarcastically) "You know, a mentally unstable person just LOVES to be told they're crazy, and I know what I'm doing. You won't have to worry about my safety, it's your own you should be concerned about." (hangs up)

 **Jewel:** "Impressive. You just shot him down like that."

 **Avery:** "So, do you believe me now?"

 **Jewel:** "No, not yet, let's take things up a notch."

*Meanwhile, **Ryan** Is with the others, and has just put his phone in his pocket*

 **Jamie:** "No luck huh?"

 **Ryan:** "Nope. We're gonna have to go after Jewel. But since it's probable we're going to die, I need to do something first."

 **Jamie:** "What do you mean?"

* **Ryan** walks over to **Marinette** and passionately kisses her on the lips. He hold the kiss for a good couple minutes, then breaks away.*

 **Ryan: (** Breathlessly): "That."

 **Adrien:** (In shock) "You-you...No! She's my girlfriend! How could you!?"

 **Ryan:** "Huh? Oh...OH! Adrien, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I probably wouldn't have done it if I had. I mean, yes I do have feeling of my own, but If I had known she was with you, I would've respected that!"

 **Adrien:** "Marinette, why didn't you tell him about us?"

 **Marinette:** "It just never came up, I'm sorry."

 **Adrien:** "Have you been seeing him behind my back, is that what's going on!?"

 **Marinette:** "No! Not at all, we're just friends!"

 **Adrien:** "I can't believe this, first you think I'm not good enough to be your partner anymore, and now this!?"

 **Marinette:** "I never said anything like that! Please, Adrien, it won't happen again!"

 **Adrien:** "This is your last chance, Marinette. If you do something else like this, we're through."

 **Ryan:** "Adrien, chill! It's not her fault! If it's anybody's fault, it's mine! I kissed _her_ **,** she didn't kiss _me_! What's with you right now!? _"_

 **Adrien:** "What's with me!? Well, let's take a look at the recent turn of events. You show up, Marinette starts spending less time with me to hang out with you, then I get shrunk, and because of that I'm apparently out of commission, and now you kiss my girlfriend, even if you didn't know we were dating, she should've told you, and you shouldn't have done that in the first place if you've been on a 'friends' basis!"

 **Ryan:** "Well I didn't tell Marinette how I felt about her before because I assumed she wouldn't want me! I didn't think about the possibility of her already having a boyfriend...which probably doesn't help my case, but my point is that I left my feelings for her alone because I assumed she'd want a better person! And that person is you! So suck up the fact I kissed her and quit being a baby!"

*Frustrated, he storms off*

 **Marinette:** "You know, you could've been nicer about it."

 **Adrien:** "Ok, maybe I overreacted, it's just, I don't wanna lose you, Marinette. And it seems like we're being torn apart."

 **Marinette:** "Adrien, I promise you, I'll never leave you for anyone. You were my first crush, and I'll always love you, even when you act like a jerk."

 **Adrien:** "Yeah, I'm feeling kinda guilty about that. It's just, I felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from."

 **Marinette:** "Hey, maybe this is all just a nightmare."

 **Adrien:** "Nah, I keep pinching myself and nothing's happening."

* **Ryan** comes back.*

 **Ryan:** "Sorry about all that Adrien. I think my worries about Avery influenced my anger towards you. Not to mention I'm kind of scared we won't survive this."

 **Adrien:** "I'm sorry too. I just can't imagine that Avery would do something like this, it's so weird. And yeah, I get that feeling. Especially since when I face the facts, anything and everything could easily kill me."

* **Ryan** pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and uses it to scan **Adrien** *

 **Ryan:** "According to the Sonic, you're fine internally, it's just the fact you're so small. Ooh, wish I had something I could use to just get you back to normal right now."

*He starts to pace, the metaphorical 'gears' in his head spinning rapidly. After a couple of minutes of this, he snaps his fingers and turns to **Honey Lemon** *

 **Ryan** : "Get me some of your chemicals. If I can use the sample I took of the monster in conjunction with some of your chemicals and the Sonic Screwdriver, I just might be able to create a reversal antidote and get our friend back to normal."

 **Honey Lemon:** "Ok, they're in my lab at SFIT, I'll just head over there."

 **Tadashi:** "I can give you a ride on my mo-ped, let's go."

* **Honey Lemon** and **Tadashi** exit*

 **Ryan:** "Right, there's that plan in motion. Now we need a plan to stop Jewel and save the Moth Miraculous, as well as the Moth Kwami, from her clutches. Anyone have any ideas?"

*Before anyone can say anything, the roof of the garage is smashed inward by a huge robot, being controlled by **Chris. Apidae** flies in using her Super Wings power*

 **Apidae:** "I've got something in mind."

 **Hiro:** "Don't do this! I know there's still good in you!"

 **Apidae:** "That's not going to work anymore! Now, who's ready to fight?"

 **Marinette:** "We're not gonna fight you, Avery! Please, stop this!"

 **Apidae:** "Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to prove my point." (she grabs **Adrien** ) "Now, fight me, or I take him back to Jewel!"

 **Marinette:** "Stop, this isn't you!"

 **Apidae:** "Yes it is. Fine, you're all too pathetic to stop me, so I guess I'll just be going. Let's go, Chris."

 ***Apidae** and **Chris** exit*

 **Marinette:** "We have to stop her, this has gone too far."

 **Hiro:** "I just don't understand, she was so sweet, what happened?"

 **Marinette:** "Something finally snapped in her brain. I saw it coming a while away, I just didn't want to say anything."

 **Hiro:** "No, this can't be true, she may have some traits about her that aren't perfect, but she would never do anything this low out of her own will."

 **Marinette:** "Face it, Hiro, she was never meant to be one of us. We had our fun, but she's growing up now, and she's chosen her path, there's no turning back."

 **Hiro:** "No! I don't care what you think, whether you like it or not, I will do everything in my power to save her, she hasn't fully turned yet, I can feel it."

 **Ryan:** "Hiro's right, we can't give up! She's our friend, deranged and evil or not!"

 **Marinette:** "You're right, it's just, she and I have been arguing a lot lately, and I feel bad about hurting her, but I don't understand why she would turn against us."

 **Jamie:** "Then that's what you've got to find out. I'd go, but someone should stay and get that solution that'll get Adrien back to normal started."

*He holds out his hand, and **Ryan** tosses him the Sonic Screwdriver. **Jamie** catches it,*

 **Jamie: "** Since I'm you…"

 **Ryan:** "Yep, you're assuming correct. I made two."

*He takes the other Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket*

 **Jamie:** "Cool."

*He grins wildly*

 **Jamie:** "Now, what're you waiting for!? Go save the world!"

 **Fred:** "Hah, you don't have to tell me twice!"

 **Ryan:** "Macc, talons on!"

*He transforms into **Mighty Eagle** *

 **Marinette:** "Tikki, Spots On!"

*She transforms into **Ladybug** *

 **Hiro:** "Big Hero 1!"

 **Gogo:** "Big Hero 2!"

 **Wasabi:** "Big Hero 3!"

 **Fred:** "Big Hero 5!"

 **Baymax:** "Big Hero 6."

*Their armor appears*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Let's go team!"

*He leads the way out, and the others follow behind him*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "If we want to find Jewel, we should check Rose's house first. She might have something to do with Rose's disappearance."

 **Ladybug:** "I wouldn't doubt it, but she's probably at her secret base. She could be anywhere, though."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Well, that's not going to bode well for Adrien. We need to find her as quickly as possible!"

 **Ladybug:** "I know, I can't even imagine what she must be doing to him right now!"

*At the Fujita HQ*

 **Apidae:** "As promised, I captured the one your monster shrunk."

 **Jewel:** "Excellent. Now, hand him over to me."

 **Apidae:** "Actually, I think I'll take the pleasure in destroying him myself."

 **Jewel:** "Ah, eager to get the job done, I see. Well, do whatever suits your needs with him, I dismiss you, my angel of darkness."

 **Apidae:** "Yes, master." (she leaves the main cave to her quarters, locks the door behind her, and sets **Adrien** down on her desk, she transforms back into **Avery** )

 **Adrien:** "Don't do this! Let me go!"

 **Avery:** (whispering) "Chill, it's just an act. You're gonna be fine."

 **Adrien:** "You were faking it?"

 **Avery:** "Yep, I'm trying to gain Jewel's trust so I can hit her where it really hurts. I need you to stay put here and keep quiet, I need her to think you're dead."

 **Adrien:** "Ok, I can do that, I'm just so glad you didn't actually turn evil!"

 **Avery:** "We can celebrate later, just keep it down." (exits)

 ***** Meanwhile, **Mighty Eagle** and the others are looking for the hideout. **Mighty Eagle** is pointing his Sonic Screwdriver forward, using it to scan the area*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Nothing so far."

*He turns and points the Sonic elsewhere. After a minute, the teen lowers his arm, realization on his face*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Oh, she's good! She fooled all of us!"

*Grinning, **Mighty Eagle** turns to face his fellow heroes*

 **Ryan:** "Avery's fine! It's just an act to get Adrien back!"

 **Ladybug:** "Wait, so she's protecting him?"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Or at the very least trying to. Now it's a simple matter of us getting there to give Avery some backup. Of course, we can't let Jewel know I figured out the plan, so we all need to pretend we still think Avery's turned evil."

*He starts scanning with the Sonic Screwdriver again*

 **Hiro:** "Whew, I was right, I'll admit, I was kinda worried back there."

 **Fred:** "I knew she wouldn't betray us, especially not to help the girl who humiliated her and slashed her across the back with a piece of glass."

*The Sonic Screwdriver starts beeping*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Got it. It's somewhere that way."

*He's pointing out into the ocean*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Oh... that's a problem."

 **Hiro:** "Not if we've got wings!"

* **Baymax's** wings pop up*

 **Hiro:** "Ok, I'm not sure if there's enough room for all of us."

 **Ladybug:** "I usually ride on Tadashi's hoverboard, but he and Honey Lemon are still at the school."

 **Hiro:** "Yeah, I wonder what's taking them so long?"

 **Wasabi:** "I might have an idea."

*Meanwhile, at SFIT, **Honey Lemon** and **Tadashi** are looking through her lab.*

 **Tadashi:** "I don't know which chemicals we should bring, Ryan wasn't specific."

 **Honey Lemon:** "Let's just take all of them."

 **Tadashi:** "Uh, how are we supposed to carry all of these back to my garage when I need to steer?"

 **Honey Lemon:** "We'll find a way, we have to help Adrien, whatever it takes!"

 **Tadashi:** (smiling) "I guess it's hard to argue with your positivity."

 **Honey Lemon:** (smiling, she forgets what she's doing for a few seconds, then snaps out of it) "Ok, let's just gather these, I'll put half of them in my purse, and if we put a basket on your mo-ped…"

 **Tadashi:** "Wait, what? No, no basket."

* **Tadashi** is driving his mo-ped with **Honey Lemon** on the back and a basket full of chemicals*

 **Tadashi:** "Ok, the basket is one thing, but did we really have to use one with flower stickers?"

 **Honey Lemon:** "It's the only one I have, I love it!"

 **Tadashi:** "Maybe if we go faster no one will notice."

 **Classmate:** "Nice basket, Hamada!"

 **Honey Lemon:** "I'm sorry."

 **Tadashi:** "It's ok, as long as we get the chemicals to Adrien, it's worth it."

*They arrive in the garage*

 **Honey Lemon:** "We're here! Where is everybody?"

 **Jamie:** "They went to find Jewel and rescue Adrien. I stayed behind to make the solution.

*Meanwhile, the others are trying to figure out a way to get the entire team across the water*

 **Mighty Eagle** : "Well, I can draw up rocket shoes for everyone, but the drawback is that Macc will be exhausted after."

*There's a pause*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Luckily I've started carrying chocolate chip cookies since meeting him."

*He takes out his pad of paper and his pencil, and draws some rocket shoes. In a flash of light the shoes appear in the real world*

 **Mighty Eagle:** (after strapping on his rocket shoes) "Let's go."

*Meanwhile, in the cave, **Avery** is looking around.*

 **Chris:** "Pretty great, huh? And soon we'll have the world at our mercy."

 **Avery:** "Yep. It turns out, this is what I've always wanted."

 **Chris:** "I always did get that vibe from you. In a way, I could tell, one of these days you'd turn on your ridiculous friends and join us."

 **Avery:** "I'm way more powerful than a sidekick, this is where I belong."

 **Chris:** "So...I take you're done with Hiro?"

 **Avery:** "Better believe it. Why?"

 **Chris:** "Well, since you're available…"

 **Avery:** "Evil or not, you still disgust me." (exits)

 **Jewel:** "Hah!"

 **Chris:** "Not funny."

 **Jewel:** "Yeah, it is, I'm really impressed with her change, she bows to me and treats you like the garbage you are, it's perfect!"

*Suddenly they can hear a muffled buzzing sort of sound*

 **Jewel:** "Ugh, what is that? Avery, I told you to keep that Kwami of yours under control!"

 **Avery:** "It's not me, I don't know what that is."

*One of the cave walls suddenly starts cracking, eventually crumbling into dust. **Ryan** and the others have arrived*

 **Ryan:** "Give us our friend back you jerk!"

 **Jewel:** "I don't have time for this. Take care of them." (exits)

 **Avery:** "Peeka, Stripes On!" (transforms)

* **Chris** climbs inside his robot*

 **Apidae:** "Looks like you all finally decided to face the truth: I'm your enemy now and I won't hold back!"

 **Ryan:** "Big talk from someone who's not going to have back up in a couple seconds."

*He uses the Sonic Screwdriver to short out **Chris's** robot suit*

 **Ryan:** "This is the way I want it. Us and you. Just the way it should be."

 **Apidae:** "Gah! Chris, what are you good for!? Whatever, I don't even need you, I can take you all alone!"

*Both she and **Ryan** run forward, and **Apidae** grabs the teen by the shirt*

 **Ryan:** (Whispering) "Good plan. You really fooled us with that act."

 **Apidae:** (whispering) "Thanks, but I need to keep this up a little longer."

* **Ryan** turns his head to look at the others*

 **Ryan:** "Help, she's got me! And Macc's still out of commission!"

 **Ladybug:** "I was right about you all along, you're just like your sister!" (She charges at **Apidae** and they fight)

 **Apidae:** "Maybe I am, but I'm smarter, tougher, braver, and my heart is completely blackened."

 **Ladybug:** "Whatever, it's time to finally end this."

 **Apidae:** "I agree." (she trips **Ladybug** and pins her to the ground with her extended slingshot) "Any last words, old friend?"

 **Ryan: "** I've got a couple words for ya. Talons on!"

*He transforms into **Mighty Eagle** and tackles **Apidae.** They both fall to the ground with a grunt. **Mighty Eagle** leans forward to whisper in **Apidae's** ear*

 **Mighty Eagle:** (Whispering): "How long until we can get out of here? I'm afraid we'll end up turning this into a real fight if we keep up much longer."

 **Apidae:** (whispering) "Relax, I've got this under control, besides, I'm going easy on you guys anyway. I need to get Jewel and Chris defenseless."

* **Apidae** pushes **Mighty Eagle** aside and stands up. **Mighty Eagle** also stands, pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at her*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Not. One. Step."

 **Apidae:** "Ok, ok, I surrender! Please!"

 **Hiro:** "It's ok, I know you're still in there, Apidae." (approaches her)

 **Apidae:** "Just kidding!" (she shoves him back and he falls over.) "Well, that's enough of that, I think I'll let you all live, just out of the goodness of my heart, see ya!" (she gets in an elevator that locks behind her)

 **Hiro:** (getting up) "Wow, she's really good at this."

 **Mighty Eagle:** "We've got to get up there in case Jewel gives her any trouble. Just as well I've got the perfect skeleton key to do it."

*He dashes over to the elevator and uses the Sonic Screwdriver on it. After a minute or two, the door opens*

 **Mighty Eagle:** (Smirking)"Anyone going up?"

*They all manage to fit in the elevator, and go up to help **Apidae** *

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Alright Jewel, you're going down!"

 **Jewel:** "Look, I'm really not feeling this. Chris? Chris!? Ugh, of course. Apidae's out torturing the prisoners, so fine, let's get this over with. Nooroo, Dark Wings!" (she transforms)

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Let's dance!"

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Okay...she looks pretty cool."

*He realizes everyone's glaring at him a few seconds later*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "What? I was talking about her costume. Although I will say the Butterfly Kwami got the short end of the stick when it comes to a name."

*He snickers, the name amusing him*

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Would you shut up!? I'm already not in a good mood!" (She waves her scepter and a swarm of butterflies surround the team)

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Sorry Macc, but this is an emergency!"

*He digs out his pad and pencil, and draws a net. As soon as the net becomes real, the hero uses it to catch all of the butterflies*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Whew. At least she can't create Akumi with her powers. Then she'd be a real problem."

*His Miraculous beeps, indicating the time he has as **Mighty Eagle** is winding down*

 **Mighty Eagle:** "Uh oh. We've got to stop Jewel before I become susceptible to her powers!"

 **Dark Butterfly:** "I've had just about enough of this. Where is that bee!?"

*In one of the many caverns, **Apidae** has found the one where prisoners are kept*

 **Apidae:** "Where are they? Where are they?"

*She kept searching until she found a small cage that contained **Rose, Juleka,** and **Nathaniel,** all about Kwami-sized.*

 **Apidae:** "I knew it."

 **Rose:** "Apidae, you're here!"

 **Apidae:** "Shh, quiet. It's complicated, but technically I'm one of the bad guys right now."

 **Nathaniel:** "So, you came all the way here to mock us?"

 **Apidae:** "No, I'm here to save you, I'm sort of a double agent, don't worry, it'll all make sense later."

* **Apidae** removes the cage from the hook it's hanging from and brings it back to her quarters. She locks the door behind her and places the cage on her desk.*

 **Apidae:** "Unfortunately, I don't have the key, but you guys will be safe in here for now. Once I can get rid of Jewel we can get you all back to normal."

 **Juleka:** "Good luck."

 **Apidae:** "Thanks, I'll need it." (she hesitantly exits)

 **Adrien:** "Hi guys."

 **Rose:** "Jewel got you too?"

 **Adrien:** "Yeah, it's been rough. How long have you been here."

 **Juleka:** "We were at Rose's house when it happened. Jewel just showed up, took her Miraculous, and turned some little boy into that monster. Then after it shrunk us, she locked us in this cage and brought us here, I think it's been about two days."

*Just then, **Ryan** bursts in, out of breath. He notices the cage*

 **Ryan:** "Found you guys! Yes!"

*He takes out the Sonic Screwdriver*

 **Ryan:** "I'll have you out in a moment."

*He uses the Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the cage, and the door swings open*

 **Ryan:** "Here."

*The teen scoops the tiny escapees up, and shoves them into his shirt pocket*

 **Ryan:** "Sorry if you're a little cramped, but it's the safest spot at the present moment."

 **Nathaniel:** "Thanks, but, who are you?"

 **Ryan:** "Just a friend, and a fellow Miraculous holder to Adrien."

*He runs back out to the fight, where the others are still fighting with Jewel.

 **Ryan:** (Whispering) "Sorry in advance guys."

 ***** He zips up his hoodie to hide the ex-prisoners. **Hiro** is thrown by **Jewel** , and he lands beside **Ryan** *

 **Ryan:** "Are you okay?"

*He runs over and helps his friend stand up*

 **Ryan:** "You guys take down Jewel. I've got Adrien, Rose and the other prisoners to take care of."

*As soon as he's sure that **Macc's** with him, **Ryan** uses his rocket shoes to get back to the garage through the portal*

 **Ryan:** "Jamie!? Tadashi!?"

*He unzips his hoodie, and finds the people he's saved gasping for breath*

 **Ryan** : "Whoops. Sorry guys. Honey!? Jamie!? Is the solution done!?"

*Just as he empties the prisoners onto a table, **Tadashi, Jamie** and **Honey Lemon** enter the garage*

 **Jamie:** "Cool, we just finished the solution. Now we can get Adrien-."

*That's when he notices the other shrunken ex-prisoners*

 **Jamie:** "Oh….."

 **Ryan:** "You only made enough for Adrien didn't you? I'm not blaming you guys for anything, but-."

 **Jamie:** "Yeah, that was really stupid in hindsight. Sorry everyone, it'll be a while before more reversal solution is made."

 **Nathaniel:** "Of course. Well, at least we're out of that cage."

 **Juleka:** "Yeah, I don't ever want to see that thing again."

 **Honey Lemon:** "I think we'll have to get more chemicals at the store."

 **Tadashi:** "Oh no, I am not driving around with that girly pink basket again."

 **Ryan:** "What about this?"

*He pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver*

 **Ryan:** "I might be able to use the Sonic to make more from that source."

*Meanwhile, in the cave, **Apidae** arrives at the scene*

 **Dark Butterfly:** "What took you so long!?"

 **Apidae:** "Sorry, I just love to rock that hanging cage back and forth and listen to them scream."

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Fair enough, but this is way more important!"

 **Apidae:** "Oh come on, it could be worse, they could've taken your scepter." (winks)

 **Dark Butterfly:** "No one can take my scepter, I'm too focused, too powerful, too…"

 **Apidae:** "Clueless?"

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Yes. Wait, what!?"

 **Apidae:** "While you were rambling, the heroes took your only weapon."

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Well, what are you waiting for!? Destroy them!"

 **Apidae:** "Ok, but before I do, I just want you to know...I'd never help you!"

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Huh?"

 **Apidae:** "C'mon guys!"

*The members of Big Hero Miraculous stand together and gang up on **Dark Butterfly** "

 **Dark Butterfly:** "You don't scare me, you may have my scepter, but I can akumatize all of you and turn you into my minions!"

 **Hiro:** "Get the brooch, that's her Miraculous!"

 **Fred:** "Super jump!" (he jumped in a circle around **Dark Buttefly,** creating a ring of fire)

 **Apidae:** "Hey Ladybug, isn't this how you defeated my akumatized self?"

 **Ladybug:** "Yes, but we need Honey Lemon."

 **Apidae:** "We'll just have to improvise. Super Wings!" (she sprouts wings) "Hold on tight!" (she and **Ladybug** grab hands and she flies them into the center of the fire ring.)

 **Gogo:** "Hiro, is everything alright?"

 **Hiro:** "Yeah, I'm fine."

 **Wasabi:** "You have nothing to worry about, little buddy, Ladybug and Apidae have this down."

 **Hiro:** "I don't know, seeing them fly into the fire like that…"

 **Gogo:** "You're afraid of fire, aren't you?"

 **Hiro:** "I guess I am. I always get kind of tense whenever I see it, especially if people I care about are near it."

 **Gogo:** "It's ok, we all understand how you feel, but we have to be strong."

*In the fire*

 **Dark Butterfly:** "One wrong move, and you're history!"

* **Ladybug** and **Apidae** exchange glances and nod. They push her and she lands only inches away from the edge of the flames. They stand their ground. Meanwhile, back in the garage-.*

 **Ryan:** "Something's gone wrong. I can feel it. I need to get back to help them!"

*He tries to leave, but **Tadashi** grabs him by the shirt*

 **Ryan:** "Not again! Let me go!"

 **Tadashi:** "No, I can't let you leave, we all need to stay here, it's too dangerous to go back. Besides, our team can handle this."

*In the cave*

 **Fred:** "We can't handle this!"

 **Gogo:** "Yes we can, just calm down."

 **Dark Butterfly:** "You're going to regret everything you've ever done to me."

 **Ladybug:** "Are we?"

 **Dark Butterfly:** "Yes." (pushes **Ladybug** into the fire)

 **Apidae:** "No!" (grabs **Ladybug's** wrist and pulls her away) "Oh my god, I can't believe this. NO!"

 **Ladybug:** "Apidae? Apidae! I'm fine! I'm not on fire!"

 **Apidae:** "You aren't? Oh, whew! Good thing!"

 **Dark Butterfly:** "That's it. I can't take this anymore. The Moth Miraculous is overrated anyway." (takes off and drops, transforms back)

 **Jewel:** "But just know, this isn't over. CHRIS!"

*A ladder rolls out and **Jewel** climbs it up into their private jet*

 **Apidae:** "She got away!"

 **Ladybug:** "Forget them, let's just get out of here before your Miraculous runs out of power."

* **Apidae** flies **Ladybug** out of the fire and changes back.*

 **Avery:** "Did you get the Moth brooch?"

 **Ladybug:** "Yep, let's go."

 **Avery:** "Alright, I'll just go get Adrien and the other Miraculous holders I found."

 **Hiro:** "No need, Ryan found them and brought them back to the garage, let's go."

*The team emerges through the portal into the garage*

 **Avery:** "We're back. Ok, bad news first, Jewel and her idiotic cousin got away, but we all escaped unharmed and got the Moth Miraculous!"

 **Rose:** "Good! Now all we have to do is get back to normal and we can go home!"

 **Nathaniel:** "And find our Kwamis. Jewel didn't take our Miraculouses because our Kwamis managed to escape from her, but Nooroo wasn't so lucky."

 ***Ladybug** put the brooch on the desk. **Rose** walked up to it and placed her hand on it.*

 **Rose:** "Nooroo?"

 ***Nooroo** burst out out the Miraculous*

 **Nooroo:** "Rose! What happened to you?"

 **Rose:** "It's a pretty long story, I'll tell you later."

 **Hiro:** "How's the reversal solution coming?"

 **Honey Lemon:** "Well, we only made enough for Adrien, we didn't expect to find three more victims of that monster. But Ryan has a plan. I guess I'll go take my basket off your mo-ped, Tadashi."

 **Tadashi:** "It's ok, Honey. I actually kind of like it." (smiles)

 **Honey Lemon:** "You do?"

 **Tadashi:** "Yes, I mean, it seemed ridiculous at first, but you know, it could come in handy."

 **Honey Lemon:** (kisses him on the cheek) "Thanks, Dashi."

 **All:** "Aww!"

 **Honey Lemon:** (nervously) "Heh, let's get that plan in motion!"

* **Ryan** and **Jamie** give each other a look, then struggle to stop from snickering*

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, let's do it."

*He and **Jamie** use the Sonic Screwdrivers to scan the solution. Working fast, the twins manage to concoct more of it, enough for all the victims*

 **Jamie:** "Yeah! We did it! Oh, Ryan, I'll show you later when this is all over, but I've built something we both like."

 **Ryan:** "Really? Sure."

 **Adrien:** "So, this is it, we can finally put all the insanity of this past week behind us!"

 **Juleka:** "I just hope it works."

 **Rose:** "I'm confident it will!"

 ***Tadashi** carefully poured the solution into a spray bottle*

 **Tadashi:** "Everyone back up, it's time."

 ***Marinette** smiled at **Adrien,** he smiled back*

 **Tadashi:** (aiming the spray bottle) "One spritz for each of you should be enough to fully reverse the effects of the goo, but let's see what happens. Everyone ready?"

 **Nathaniel:** (holding **Juleka's** hand) "Yes, we're ready."

 ***Tadashi** sprayed each of them with the solution and they all grew back to normal size*

 **Adrien:** (opening his eyes, blinking a few times) "It worked!" (he ran to **Marinette** and hugged her tightly) "I'm so glad that' s finally over."

 **Hiro:** "Good to have you back, Nath."

 **Nathaniel:** "Trust me, it's great to be back!"

 **Avery:** "Hey Rose, Juleka, out of curiosity, what was it like?"

 **Rose:** "We were in a creepy dungeon cave locked in a hanging bird cage, it's about as miserable a it sounds."

 **Juleka:** "Yep, but that's all in the past now, and if Jewel tries to pull something like this again…" (hands **Rose** her Miraculous) "We'll be ready."

 **Rose:** (attaches it to her shirt) "Speaking of which, we should go find Jinxx and Myyst."

 **Ryan:** "All's well that ends well I suppose. But I'm still wondering something. Exactly how many Miraculous are there?"

*He shows the other Miraculous holders his watch/Eagle Miraculous

 **Ryan:** "It's like someone's bootlegged them or something."

 **Marinette:** "That's the thing, no one's really sure how many there actually are, but every day, all over the world, new heroes are finding each other, ready to fight off evil, united as one."

 **Ryan:** "Including us!"

*He laughs loudly*

 **Avery:** "Yep, it's almost like fate or something, a bunch of normal kids who became superheroes by chance, and ended up bonding together and forming this amazing team."

 **Hiro:** "That's right. Hey, maybe that lie I made up about us starring in a movie musical isn't so far off, I don't mean to be corny, but we could be immortals! And miraculous!"

 **Avery:** (laughing) "Ok, I'll admit, that sounded kinda cool."

 **Hiro:** "It wasn't too dorky?"

 **Avery:** "I didn't say that."

 **Hiro:** "Ha ha, I guess I should've seen that coming."

 **Avery:** "Hey, dorky or not, you're still adorable!"

 **Ryan:** "It's funny to think when I started out in Paris, I was a complete nobody without friends. Now, I've got a whole team!"

*He puts his arms around the shoulders of those closest to him, who happen to be **Adrien** and **Marinette** *

 **Adrien:** "None of us ever expected any of this to happen. Heck, I thought I'd be living with my dad until I turned 40! But now, everything's different, and I'm loving every minute of it!"

* **Ryan** spots a mini-fridge and opens it. He gives everyone a can from the soda pack inside.*

 **Ryan:** "Then I say we toast."

*Once everyone has opened their soda cans, **Ryan** raises his own*

 **Ryan:** "To our friendships, heroism, and our all around adventures!"

 **All:** "YES!" (they clink their cans together and drink them)

 **Avery:** "Hey, Marinette, I just want to apologize for everything?"

 **Marinette:** "Why would you want to apologize? Your plan was genius and you saved everyone, you're a real hero, you got what you wanted. Actually, I should be the one who's sorry. I gave up on you too quickly, and when we were having our fake fight, I did get a little touchy with my comments."

 **Avery:** "It takes more than that to rattle me. Besides, I think what my real point is, I miss how close we used to be. You were the first friend I made when I came to Paris, but I've been ignoring you lately."

 **Marinette:** "Well, what can I say? Hiro's your boyfriend and Adrien's the fun one, I'm just normal."

 **Avery:** "You're kidding, right? If you were normal, I wouldn't like you! I only socialize with people who understand and support my craziness, and you've done nothing but that! And you're Ladybug, I think you're amazing. I sometimes wish I could have your life, you seem normal, but there's more to you, and it's beautiful."

 **Marinette:** "Yeah." (smiling)

 **Honey Lemon:** "Ok, come on everyone, gather in!" (she turns on her phone camera and holds it up) "Everybody squeeze in! I say it's time we updated our group picture. Ok, one, two, three, superheroes!"

 **All:** "Superheroes!"

 **THE END**

 **Pika418: Hi, I'm pika418!**

 **DWT: Ah yes, my friend. The one who originally came up with the concept of Big Hero Miraculous, and co-wrote this spinoff with me. Did you enjoy meeting Ryan alongside the other cast members? I sure enjoyed Avery.**

 **Pika418: Yep, it was really great co-writing a story. I haven't done that in a while now, and it was a great experience! And yes, Avery is a lot of fun, she has to be my all-time favorite OC, she's just so goofy and fun and adorable, I love using her in my stories, even though she's not the real Miraculous holder as confirmed online.**

 **DWT: But this is not going to be our only collaboration is it? We have another, slightly different story coming soon! Readers, as I'm unsure which of us is going to post said story, and if you'd like to check out the original Big Hero Miraculous series, go check out my dear friend's page. It's a blast!**

 **Pika418: It sure is! I've got three full length stories, a series of one-shots, a one-shot about Avery's childhood *sniff sniff* poor kid. Oh, and I also recently released a spin-off called The Miraculous 3, and it's about Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel as heroes. It takes place before this story and after BHM: The Search For Truth.**

 **DWT: Well before we make this page longer than it needs to be, ready to sign off Pika?**

 **Pika418: Sure, well, make sure to check us both out, we have some interesting stuff in the works both together and on our own, so all I have to say is stay miraculous, all you big heroes out there!**

 **DWT: Bye everyone!**


End file.
